the twists and turns of love
by magic sparkler
Summary: their love stories: harryginny ronhermione billfleur charlieoc fredangelina georgealicia starting off with each of their engagments
1. last words of love

_1 January 2003_

Ginny felt happiness coarse through her body as she looked over a white Paris. Snow was swirling through the air as the warm weights of Harry's arms were wrapped around her slender frame; making her feel so safe. Nothing could touch her while she was with him. She breathed in the frosty air, sighing happily.

"I didn't know the muggle world could be so beautiful" she whispered breaking their comfortable silence; leaning against his strong chest.

"Well it's another place to tick from our list". He half joked.

"It's even better than Rome" she added.

"Glad you think so" he replied quietly, nuzzling her neck.

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck; standing on tip-toe she brushed her lips against his.

"Although this view tops them all". He bent slightly and kissed her passionately.

They enjoyed being with each other in the muggle world, where they could be like any other couple. The loved the world they belonged, but sometimes felt claustrophobic by all the attention attracted: good and bad. Even in this word they felt like naughty teenagers at Hogwarts; running away from Flich and Mrs Norris. In this world they looked like any other couple in love – Harry at six foot one, auror training and qudditch training building him up into a frame of lean and strong muscles, which gave him an irresistible chest. He had disregarded his glasses in his sixth year when he realised his sight to be one of his downfalls, but apart from that he still that those captivating green eyes and messy hair. And of course that faithful scar. Ginny, a lot shorter at only five foot two, Harry towered over her, and that's how she liked it, she felt protected. Her Weasley hair had long ago deepened into a dark red which cascaded down her back, framing her ivory skin and chocolate big brown eyes.

Snow swirling around them, their cheeks and noses tinged pink, gloved hands joined at the top of the Ethel Tower, the love sizzled between them. Ginny buried her face into his chest and he closed her in kissing the top of her head.

"We need this break after all that unpacking… you know I hate all that housey stuff…. Although the house is gorgeous… I don't know. Iguess my mother puts me off with her comments about where everything should go" Ginny broke off sighing slightly. "I swear she doesn't understand me at all… she thinks I need to start making babies or something for Christ sake". Harry tensed slightly. "Not yet don't worry" she laughed. "You know what she's like… she'd like the stork to bring us a couple of cute red heads… she can't understand that me and you want our careers and to make the most of each other first".

"Ginny breathe" Harry laughed. "Your mum has moved onto Ron and Hermione now since they told everyone about the baby".

"And I feel sorry for them really" she said while Harry chuckled. "But trust me it only makes her worse. You'd think she'd have enough for now. When they do have the baby that will be ten grand kids, isn't that enough?"

"Ginny calm… why are we discussing your mother when we have probably one of the most romantic views in the world"

"Ok sorry" she said grinning sheepishly, kissing his chest.

"Can you believe Ron and Hermione have been married for over a year now" he asked in amazement.

"That was a good night" she said in mock thoughtfulness.

"Are you referring to the luxury suite at the hotel we so conveniently had" he asked innocently.

"Little added bonus" she teased. "The tradition is that the best man and maid of honour get together after all".

"Worked. Although it may have helped we were together five years before the wedding". He said thoughtfully.

Ginny sighed contently, thinking about her mothers nagging. She was eager to get them all married off and Ginny was the only one left. She knew there was no one for her except Harry, if he didn't propose it didn't matter to her…

"Ginny I have wanted to ask you something for possibly most of the time we were going out…"

"Go ahead" she said turning around he his arms and looking down at all the bright lights. Harry tightened his grip.

"You know that saying I love you isn't enough right for how I feel about you".

"Well if its anything like how I feel for you Id say that even after six years you still feel the pounding of your heart and butterflies in the stomach when we see each other". She turned around to face him and felt the familiar swoop in her stomach that she loved.

"You know what my future holds for me" he whispered closing his eyes.

"Harry… I know you'll do it… You aren't going anywhere"

"We have to accept it's a possibility" he whispered gripping her tighter.

"What happened to being romantic?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Your right its just… well I had this all planned but its all gone out my head… its only fair I start with that before I ask what I want to. You know I love you. I love Ron and Hermione, but they are my brother and sister… if I didn't have you I think I would loose the will to live". He released his grip and got onto one knee on the floor, opening a small velvet box. People were milling around them and stopped to watch. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, I wasted five years not noticing what was right in front of my face, and I know I have to live life to the full…." He didn't get any further; Ginny got onto her knees next to him and pulled him into a kiss, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop babbling… as if there's a chance I'm going to say no!" she said offering a small smile. He pulled her into a kiss, the crowd was making a great deal of noise but neither heard as they stood, still kissing, Harry pulled her up by her waist and span her around. The scene swirled in the snow as Ginny's eyes flew open.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

She rolled over and sprawled out, feeling the cold empty space next to her. Her raw eyes misting over again as the weight of events of exactly one week ago came into full blows. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, as she heard her own screaming inside her head; she would never understand how she made that much noise. She curled herself protectively into a ball underneath the covers, knowing she couldn't face the day that lay ahead. She heard the door open and close quietly but she stayed hidden.

_"I have to protect myself now… I don't have his arms"_

she thought rocking to and fro slightly, her eyes tightly squeezed together. She felt a breeze ruffle around her and knew someone had removed her quilt. She didn't open her eyes but felt a pair of arms pull her close. He slowly opened her eyes to be faced with the blackness of Hermione's dress and an eight month large bump, preventing Hermione from puling her closer.

"Is anyone coming to the house first" she managed to croak out. She hadn't been able to face the arrangements, she'd only done the small and personal things… the flowers, and favourite songs… everything else were a blur.

"Meeting us there" Hermione replied. "they were going to come, but me and Ron put them off… we thought that maybe since you only wanted me and Ron staying here with you that maybe it might be best".

Ginny nodded. Squeezing her eyes shut again.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep in here last night" whispered Hermione, her voice choked. Ginny gulped.

"It doesn't matter where I sleep: I feel like he should be sleeping next to me, it gave me peace sleeping in our bed… I had the most wonderful dream"

"What about?" asked Hermione stroking her hair, wanting her to talk. She had bottled away everything… Hermione knew it wasn't good for her.

"When he proposed" she whispered with a sad smile and two tears rolled down her cheeks. There was a small cough and Ginny opened her eyes and sat up to see her brother standing in the doorway, holding a big bunch of pink and white flowers. She noticed how vulnerable he looked. Although lanky and tall Ron had wide shoulders and a handsome face, but right that minute he looked like a lost boy again.

"St Mungos sent you these" he explained laying them on a table next to the door. "They sent a letter with them saying not to rush to get back to work."

"I don't know if I'm ever going back, what use am I as a healer, I couldn't even save him"

"Ginny don't talk like that – Harry wouldn't want you blaming yourself when it was far from your fault… it was his fate. We knew a long time ago that this could happen." Ron half whispered. Ginny stood to her feet, anger crackling and radiating off her.

"That doesn't mean it should have happened" she hissed. She brushed past him making her way to the bathroom. Ron sunk down onto the bed next to Hermione, grabbing her hand.

"I don't think I can go through with today" he whispered; closing his eyes to stop the tears leaking.

"I wish we didn't have to go through with it… but we have to be there for Ginny… we will regret it if we don't go… we will regret not saying goodbye" she whispered her voice breaking. Ron pulled her into his chest.

"Come on… Harry would kill me if he saw I'd let you get in a state, let's go and grab some breakfast and force some down Ginny." He led her out the room and through the enormous hall ways of Godric's Hollow. They were both pale and withdrawn: only looking after each other and not themselves.

"The ministry has given me my maternity leave early" said Hermione sipping from her steaming mug. Ron nodded, not bothering to tease her about SPEW or realising that his wife for once was not fretting over all those who would suffer in her absence. It seemed without Harry, even teasing Hermione became out of his reach.

"The ministry has granted me time off too. Kingsley has offered to cover all my shifts I was already assigned for…" he trailed off. "I have no idea who is going to be in the office today, they will all be there… Probably someone from magical law enforcement, all the aurors will want to pay their respects. Well all nearly killed Fudge yesterday when I went in to sort my leave…"

"What happened?" asked Hermione sighing.

"Fudge wanted to make a guard honour thing for him" muttered Ron rolling his eyes, his ears turning a familiar red. He picked up the daily prophet as Hermione's eyes darkened but she didn't say anything. He quickly dropped it again his ears turning red as he saw the front was about the funeral and Fudge had given an interview painting his relationship with Harry in a glowing light. Ginny entered in a simple black dress, her face pale and her eyes without her normal mischievous glint. An owl flew through the open window at this point as Ginny flopped into a chair and deposited the letter in front of her. Her cheeks flamed and she quickly started to tear the letter up in anger. The other two looked at her questionly and she quickly explained.

"It was from Albus… he just thought he'd better warn me that the minister told the public where the funeral was and now Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmede is jammed with people".

"Why?" asked Ron. The girls starred at him and didn't have the energy to roll heir eyes.

"To morn Harry" Hermione whispered.

"Bloody idiots!" he yelled jumping to his feet. The anger he felt finally spilling over. "Harry hated attention, that's why we decided on a quiet thing! Bloody Fudge! Anything for bloody publicity!"

"Ok Ron calm down!" said Hermione from her seat. "At least they are showing their appreciation now".

"It's too late" Ron whispered dropping in to seat. His anger deflated.

"I agree" she whispered back, grabbing his hands. "But today is about Harry, forget about everyone else."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

In no time Ron was looking at his watch and saying it was time to go. One at a time they flooed to Hogwarts, and landed in a fire grate outside the great hall; which Dumbledore had erected for invited guests only; the rest of the world was banned from the building. Hermione's lips began to quiver as she starred at the door, and Ginny felt her legs shaking. Ron took charge of the situation, grabbing Hermione around the waist and Ginny's hand and he pulled them into the great hall. Chairs were set in two wide columns down each side; the place was packed of people that had known the real Harry. Ginny registered a couple of faces; they smiled sadly at her sympathetically. There were three remaining seats at the front which they headed towards – not one of them taking their eyes from Harry, who was lying on top of a gold table at the front.

"He just looks asleep" whispered Ginny, her eyes beginning to brim.

"Ginny" there was a muffled cry as Mrs Weasley pulled her into a hug, meeting the three half way up the aisle. All of her brothers walked up to meet her, while their wives stayed with their children, all the Weasleys taking up the first three rows. It had been agreed all the children should attend; they all loved Harry. Charlie and Rachael's oldest Belinda who was fourand Bill and Fleur's,youngest of all the grandchildren Zack who was a few months old. They all pulled her wordlessly into hugs, all looking just as bad and withdrawn as the next, trying to act manly and strong for their families. Her mum seemed to be withering before her eyes as her dad helped support her. Charlie had his hand on Hermione's shoulder, telling her to go and sit down, when his kind eyes suddenly hardened as he looked up towards the doorway. He released his grip and almost ran to the doorway; they heard a crack as fist contacted with bone. Whispers broke out as Hermione made her way to her seat next to Alicia, and all the brothers ran after Charlie to see what was happening, while Ginny was restrained by her parents who remained in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Bill, as he dragged Charlie off another body. Then all five brothers gasped as their sixth brother was revealed clutching his face.

"Charlie I think you broke my nose" came his muffled voice.

"Is that all?" he asked annoyed as Bill restrained him.

"Right, Ron, Fred, George I can't restrain all of you so cool down" said Bill eyeing their red ears suspiciously.

"What's wrong with all of you?" asked Percy getting gingerly to his feet.

They looked at him in shock.

"Well Perce when your brother dies it has this effect on a person" said Charlie in a dangerously calm voice cracking is knuckles.

"Harry wasn't….."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Percy, or I will take a swing at you myself" Bill cackled his eyes narrowing. "Harry was a better brother than you any day, and I am proud to call him so, and not so proud to say me and you have the same blood! My children don't even know who you are for Christ sake, and Harry was their favourite uncle!"

"Look I have every right to…." He replied the colour rising on his own face.

"Percy for once in your sad lonely life just shut up!" yelled Ron the colour completely draining from his own face as he quivered dangerously. The twins standing either side moved closer in and grabbed him supportively.

"Well done" sneered George

"You do pick your moments to reconcile with the family you claim you don't belong to… it was actually a relief when you went to tell the truth" said Fred in the same hard voice.

Percy looked around at his brothers' hard and angry faces, feeling that maybe it wasn't the best idea to be there. Ginny had finally escaped her parents and pushed her way to the front of her brothers, wanting to take out home of her anger and frustration on someone who deserved it. Bill tried to pull her back and she wriggled out of his grasp, starring at her brother menacingly.

However Percy appeared not to notice. "Ginny… they are telling me I don't belong…."

"I'll tell you where you go Percy…. You can go and throw yourself off the astronomy tower!" she screamed her eyes streaming but they cackled with anger. Charlie then attempted to pull her towards him, but she threw him off.

"How dare you come here after all you said about Harry? Im guessing you got an invite from the minister… he had nothing to do with this I just couldn't be bothered to argue with him and tell him he wasn't welcome and neither are you! After all you said…disowning us because we choose to believe him… not one word in years… all the hurt you caused and you have chosen today!" Percy seemed to shrink under her immense power she seemed to have inherited from her mother. All the Weasley brothers stood at over six foot, yet Ginny, and five foot two, could still control them all.

"Ginny" said Percy slightly recovering from his shock. "I thought you would be most understanding."

"Most understanding" she said slowly. All of her other brothers looked at Percy in alarm and confusion, Ginny had the worst temper out of all the siblings. "I am in no mood to be understanding to anyone, let alone the lights of you today! That is my fiancée on that table up there – this is about him not you! And this is one of the hardest days of my life!" she broke off sobbing, as Ron walked forward slowly, wrapping is strong arms around her shoulders.

Percy looked in deep shock. "Since when! I didn't even know you were dating!"

"Harry despite what you may think hated having his personal life splashed around the papers, others he was linked to was a load of rubbish" said George threateningly.

"A lot has changed in the last eight years Perce" said Bill. "We all didn't suddenly freeze or decide we couldn't get along in life without you. Ginny and Harry have been dating for seven years! You haven't bothered to find out about any of us, or to see if we were alive! We all have kids you haven't met, weddings you haven't gone to, Ron and Hermione have one on the way… you cant just walk back in after all of that as if nothing has happened". Percy looked slightly shocked, while Ginny breathed in the last of her patience.

"Right enough of this! I can't be asked with you… you're not worth my energy. I don't know why any of us are bothering. Like I said today is about Harry… don't get me wrong if you had shown up and he was here he would have killed you… without a wand… very capable he is… was" she corrected her self quietly "look stay" she said tears falling freely. "Stay at the back and out of my way so I don't even have to think about you!" Ginny swung herself around and stalked to the front of the hall and took her seat in between Alicia and Hermione. The five remaining brothers headed their sisters words and dragged each other to their seats.

Ron took his seat next to Hermione grabbing her hand; as all sets of eyes looked at Harry now all the yelling seemed to be over. Ginny was transfixed by Harry's hair, remembering how she loved to run her fingers through it. Occasionally she looked down at her engagement ring, a perfect blue diamond with an inscription running around the inside.

_"I always have been, and always will be in love with you"_.

And remembered the feeling as Harry slid it onto her finger.

_It all I have left… _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Dumbledore swept through the centre aisle and Ginny snapped out of her trance as she watched, Dumbledore looked at Harry, the twinkle gone from his crystal blue eyes, as a single tear fell into his beard. He composed himself then faced the packed Great Hall.

"Welcome everyone… I am glad you could all make it today to celebrate and mourn the life of one of the best people I have had the privilege to know in my long life" Dumbledore gulped and seemed to pause to gather his thoughts. "Harry James Potter". He closed his eyes as if saying it out loud was Harry's death sentence. "The family have asked me to speak about Harry on behalf of them, as they feel unable to talk about their love for him… but I will try my best. Harry had a hard and difficult life; I have yet to meet someone with equally difficult problems he faced. And maybe sometimes he did let the problems get to him in his youth, who wouldn't. But in his adult years, Harry made the best of his life, he travelled, fell in love" he spoke softly looking at Ginny who promptly broke into tears, her body raked with sobs. Ron grabbed her and, and Rachael, Charlie's wife on the other side of her stroked her hair. "He even grew enough to except his unwanted fate and to make amends with his fathers enemies" he said turning to look at Snape, who was looking a lot paler than usual. "Harry had no friends until he met his two best ones…. Harry's judge of character was impeccable…" he said as he bowed to a shaking Ron and Hermione. "He had no family until he met the Weasley's who only saw, not the boy who lived. But a boy who had the life in a few short years of someone who goes through fifty life times. They saw a small boy who needed love and care. I feel… very privileged to be standing here talking about Harry, he made it possible. Without him, maybe none of us would be in this room". He broke off, his sincere sounding voice hardening, "I am now going to pass you on to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who would like a few words."

He took a seat on the front row, his face emotionless and blank as he watched Fudge walk and stand in front of the hall, where the tension suddenly fizzled through the air as everyone looked at Fudge with contempt and impatience.

"My fellow wizards and witches, the battle is won! The ministry knew we would triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, of course our young hero worked tirelessly with the ministry. But alas someone had to pay a price, and I'm sad to say it was him." He's words sounded empty and forced, and Ginny knew that from the dagger glares surrounding her that she wasn't the only one who thought so. Before he could continue Neville Longbottom rose from his chair.

"Oh please don't pretend you care!" his voice choked out.

"Longbottom! Sit down! I will deal with you after; I'm trying to make a public appearance!" he hissed at the puffy-eyed young man standing before him.

"IS ALL THIS MEANS TO YOU!" yelled Ginny, the anger radiating from her. She didn't even realise she was on her feet. Her family stood around her, Ginny at first thought they were trying to restrain her, but they were also all yelling at Fudge.

"Harry protected us all, we never could, and never will we be able to re pay that debt; but we can try and make it up to him, and the first thing I think Harry would have loved to see would be getting rid of you" said Bill calmly striding forwards. Before he got there, the rest of her brothers' right behind him, Fudge was levitated and thrown from the hall. The hall was stunned into silence, and they all turned to see Dumbledore, with his wand out standing on his feet.

"I've wanted to do that for years" he announced remaining on his feet. Ginny could imagine the hall ringing with laughter, just like it should be, Harry loving what was happening to the man he despised. But everyone calmly retook their seats, watching, as though transfixed by the front of the hall as Dumbledore retook his position.

"I dot think there's much left to say after we have cut into the minister's ermm public time" he said with venom in his voice no one had hard there before. "As far as I am concerned we may have won the final battle, but we did not win the war… Harry dying alongside Voldermort was a fate no one wanted to see. But it pains me to say that, that is what Harry would have wanted if the choice was given to him and the other option was him both him and Voldermort to survive or let him win. Harry always choose what was right, rather than what was easy, he was a young man of wisdom and courage many don't gain from a full life. Like any other person he had his faults, but he had the right ideas to what a life should be. He lived each moment as though it was his last; and he in the next life, will never regret his previous… I will now let the family say their final goodbyes… would everyone else please retire to the side chamber just outside the hall, then you may return for the wake… and then the burial". Everyone slowly made their way out the hall, all looking at Harry's lifeless boy, not willing to believe. Dumbledore gave a slight nod to the family before leaving after Snape.

"Albus" Ginny held out her hand and grabbed him as he passed. "Stop if you want to". Dumbledore gave a sad smile.

"I have already said my goodbye Ginny… this is the time for those Harry loved most in the world."

"That included you sir" she whispered.

"He may have" he nodded. He took her hand. "But all of you standing here gave him what I couldn't. Normality. And while I am not so stupid as to blame myself for his lost childhood, I feel that it is only right for those who treated him, as he should have been, that those people have their moment with him."

Ginny didn't have any energy to protest, and a small part of her, knew that he was right. She sat down, taking deep breaths, her vision glazed over as she thought about the end drawing closer. Hermione and Ron sat either side of her taking a hand each, both of them; she knew must have reflected her own face. She watched as her Mum and Dad approached the gold table, almost cautiously.

Mr Weasley supported his wife around the waist as got closer to their surrogate son; her body was trembling, from her lips, restraining her tears, to her legs which wouldn't allow her to walk. Her voice shook as she spoke:

"Harry, we have told you enough times, but you aren't like you are a son to us… I couldn't be more proud or love you more if you were truly my own... You better keep out of trouble you hear me! You have had enough of that in this life time without looking for it in the next. I think the thing I couldn't accept about you was the fact that you didn't need me to be your mum, you did enjoy it somewhat I think, but you were use to taking care of yourself. You wanted harsh reality told you straight. I know though, despite how much I hated them, I would love to have another one of those arguments with you again. Goodbye, my darling boy" she stroked his hair back with a very shaky hand. "Just be happy wherever you are and remember we love you" Her voice broke and she sank into her husbands arms her body racked with sobs.

"I don't know what to add" Mr Weasley whispered. He seemed to have forgotten his wife was there, although he was holding her up automatically. "You know you were always a son to me and always will be, even without the red hair. I know wherever you are now, you will most probably be beating yourself over the head for "letting everyone down" stop it right now because you most definitely didn't let anyone down. You rid the world of him… and we are all forever in your debt" Mr Weasley choked on his words, and gave up what he was trying to say. He steered his wife away from the table and back towards their seats. Angelina quickly summoned a cup of tea and poured in some fire whiskey to hand to her.

Bill kissed Fleur's cheek before approaching the table to, his body shaking and him trying to stop it by balling his fists together. He looked down at Harry, remembering the first time he ever met him, and years later when Harry told him he looked up to him. That pleased and shocked him all at once. The Harry Potter looked up to him! Bill had fought beside him for years, and couldn't help but now look up to him in turn. He loved him like he was a brother, and didn't know how he was going to get through the rest of that day.

"Well. God mate… you know that Weasley men have a problem with showing their emotions and pour out their feelings… that trait seems to belong to the few women. You know you will always be my brother, you know I will always keep your memory alive. My kids are always going to know who their uncle Harry was and what he did to make sure they grew up in a world without fear. Although, I doubt Joseph will need reminding, he is always asking when you are coming round to pick him up for qudditch. I don't think you realise how much you are going to be missed, you have left so many holes in so many lives, but that only shows how many of us you touched… God I'm getting seriously soppy. I bet you're up there with Sirius laughing at me!" He smiled slightly remembering those few nights he spent with Sirius and Harry playing cards before Sirius died. "Take care mate" he finally whispered. He unballed his fists as he walked away, although his shaking had decreased, his eyes were now watering. He sat heavily in his seat, as Fleur, who was crying herself tried to console him.

Although Charlie was the most composed out of all her brothers and seemed to be holding everyone together; he still staggered forward, his face gaunt and hollow, and his eyes not bright or twinkling. He reached the table, looking down sadly, his face draining of colour even more.

"Harry the only thing I can say really is how much I respect you. I use to think I knew everything" he smiled faintly. "The first time I met you I remember how easy it was to think of you as just a teenager, like Ron. Which I imagined to be impossible… but you made it easy. When I heard about what you had to do… lets just say I had a reality check. I know now that life well lets say we all learnt not to take it for granted. My kid's are always going to know what you sacrificed to protect them. I don't know how many times we had the argument we had over who was the better seeker, or how many times we put the theory to the test" Charlie smiled slightly, remembering how he and Harry bantered. "Well, I'm not about to back down now" Charlie's face actually broke into a grin as he said this. As though he could imagine Harry's response. "Goodbye mate. Make sure you save me a place on the qudditch pitch". He made he's way slowly back, retaking his seat as he took Rachael's hand and pulled Kieran onto his lap.

Fred and George looked at each other, across the few chairs that separated them. Both, even in grieve looking identical. They seemed to communicate without words, and then both stood together, and moved towards the table together; as if going together would make it slightly more bearable. Both had heavy bags under their eyes, and the mischievous glint that usually glittered in their blue eyes was not present. When they reached the table, they were both silent, looking at each other as though arguing over who went first. Finally George took a deep breathe.

"Right well sorry mate you know what we're like, no one can separate us" he tried to joke. "Everyone seems to be going on about what a gifted and wonderful person who were"

"And they are not wrong" cut in Fred

"But feel it is our …"

"Duty, if you will"

"Yes… to comment on a few home truths" they both grinned in spite of the situation they both knew somewhere Harry was killing himself laughing at their antics.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" said Fred shaking his head mockingly. "You were the worst trouble-maker"

"Even worse than us"

"What with old Voldie trying to do you in every so often I mean you were a bit of a target"

"Constant arguments with Snape"

"You were stubborn"

"Proud"

"When you were angry, I made sure I stayed away"

"To clever to prank"

"But then you were loyal"

"Stupidly concerned for others when you were in more danger then the rest of us"

"You were the only one who dared intervene in a fight with Ron and Hermione, and managed to actually get them to kiss and make up"

"And you were brave enough to try it on with a girl with six older brothers… especially a girl with a few Anger issues herself"

Both twins grinned at the memories that came with those traits found in Harry, and then the frowns came back again:

"Too get I suppose we will call it sentimental for a moment" began Fred.

"We owe you so much mate, our lives are what they are because of you, and I don't think we ever paid you back"

"I know we wouldn't have a business without you"

"And I know I wouldn't have Alicia without you" said George. Both began to look glassy eyed.

"We've probably joked a bit more than we should have done today, but we know that's what you would have wanted mate."

"You know we won't forget you ever. And we promise to do what you said, keep everyone laughing"

"Although I think you covered it for us… even though the ones in this room will find it harder than the rest"

"Right well we've spent a lot of time being prats so we expect you to remember us as well. "

"Bye mate" they said together. They walked slowly back, walking closer and closer together as they walked, as though supporting each other. When they sat down, they sat next to each other, the gazes blank as they tried to stop tears falling.

Hermione felt frozen to her seat as she watched the twins shake themselves out of their day dream, and relieve their wives of one of their twins. George had taken Holly, and Fred held Megan. She shakily heaved herself to her feet. She almost pulled Ron along with her, but knew this was something she had to do by herself. She reached the table, taking his hand in hers, hers eyes filling with tears.

"I know you would be watching all of us with that blush on your face, you were always to modest for your own good. I love you so much and I can't deal with the fact that I will never hear your voice, see you laugh, dive for the snitch or hear you tease me with Ron again. I can't believe that you will ever meet your Godchild, but I want you to know, even though you can't be apart of my baby's life, you will always be apart of his. Not long now you know. I can already tell he is going to be a mischief maker, he won't stop kicking me. He will always know about my brother. He won't learn about the Harry Potter but just Harry…how much you loved qudditch, how passionate you got about the things you loved, and how you sacrificed yourself so he could live. I also know you will want to wallop Ron around the head for letting me get in this state as you would put it, but he is dealing with his own grief. Remember when I told you I was pregnant? Your first response was to hug me and spin me off my feet then ask where Ron was so you could "Go and wet the baby's head". I hadn't told him. I was scared he wouldn't be pleased, but you convinced me he would be. Without you I don't think we would even be together. I guess I owe you so much more than the safety of our world, you gave me my life, and I'm so glad you were apart of it, even if it was only for a short time…." Hermione broke down, Ron rushed forward and she kissed his hand shakily, be fore he guided her back to her seat. Angelina placed Clarissa in Fred's free arm and went to sit next to her, holding her close and stroking her hair.

For once Ron hadn't noticed his wife in distress; his whole focus was on his best friend, his brother; this was his last chance to say goodbye, and he knew he had to do it for his own peace of mind. His hands stuffed in his pockets Ron approached the table.

"I really need your advice at the moment Harry, I feel so selfish because I'd actually rather Voldermort be here, if it meant you were. I feel so small because you were willing to die to destroy him. This just feels like a different life, something that isn't reality. Even though I knew it could happen I never thought or did I believe it could happen. You were Harry Potter! Strong, powerful… invincible. You defied him so many times I guess we all forgot you weren't immune to death. You were, are and always will be more than my best friend, you know me better than anyone, and you're the only one with the guts to tell me what I need to hear… you're irreplaceable. I know you will always protect and watch us, Id just rather you were here to do it. We haven't really been apart since we met on the Hogwarts Express, where you shared all your candy with me; I remember feeling so shocked that I had to explain to the great Harry Potter where he came from! I feel as though we've gone through everything together and it's going to feel so weird when I do things now and your not there. My greatest wish is for you to know my son or daughter, and for you just to hold them one time, and for me to say to my baby "this is your uncle Harry" I guess I'll have to do it from a photograph… Without you, life definitely would have been duller, not including all our escapades and adventures, the pointless things we did seem to mean so much more now. You know I love you mate" A single tear fell down his cheek "I just wish you were here to hear me say it". Ron turned quickly as though trying to prevent tears, and stumbled back to his seat where Hermione had composed herself and was waiting with open arms. They held each other, taking comfort in one another's grief.

Ginny watched her brother and best friend embrace each other numbly, knowing after she was done, that was it, no me goodbyes and no more Harry. Would everyone simply move on…? Ginny knew it was an impossible task for her, Harry was her one and only. She swayed slightly as she walked to front, she took Harry's hands in both of hers, wishing he would open his eyes so she could look into his gorgeous eyes.

"Everyone has got it summed up… My Harry," tears started to pour down her face. "I feel as though my heart is literally breaking. I never knew why people wrote about love, why people were willing to die for love… then I fell hard for you and everything suddenly made sense. the love we shared; Ithought it will last forever… you once told me, I was young, not to go on alone…find somebody else." She took a gulp. "Well let me tell you Harry James Potter, you will not get rid of me that easy, you are mine, and I am yours forever. I don't care if your prediction comes true and I end up old and bitter with only cats for company… I know I have your love, that we be enough to get me through… I can feel your arms around me and that's all I need… You will always be my whole heart, no one else compares… there isn't room for anyone else…" Ginny broke off sobbing; Charlie approached from behind and put his arms gently on hers. She shrugged him off, not letting go. He took a step back be watched her, his heart breaking for his little sister. Ginny couldn't speak anymore her throat had closed over. Instead she lowered her head to kiss him for the last time.

Her lips touched his, then suddenly there was a blinding white light filling the hall, every gasped, Belinda burst into terrified screams, as the light became golden Dumbledore rushed in. Ginny broke away and the light faded, everyone stopped looking down and instead looked towards the table, to where Harry's body was now shaking wildly. Dumbledore rushed forward, as Ginny started screaming his name, and Charlie grabbed her, dragging her away from the table. Everyone hold onto each other, all the children were crying, and Hermione was shaking.

"What's happening" she whispered. Ron was too shocked to answer.

Dumbledore sent his patronues flying out the hall, and a minute later Snape rushed in.

"Severus please go and find your strongest recoveristis potion" A look of understanding came over his features and he rushed off at once. Everyone else was shocked so see Dumbledore smiling.

"Ginny there's no time to explain, please can I take one for your hairs… there's a chance we can save Harry, but we must act quickly"

Ron hurried forward "What!"

"Shush" hissed Ginny angrily "Didn't you hear we haven't got time to argue we need to act now, we can hear it after". She quickly pulled out a few red hairs as Snape was rushing back in, holding a small vial of clear potion to Dumbledore. He quickly added the hair and it turned a deep blue, matching Ginny's engagement ring. Dumbledore quickly poured it down Harry's throat and the hall was silent.

Then the bets noise anyone heard, a gasp of air and a splutter, and with a quickly movement Harry was sitting up coughing and spluttering, gasping for air. Before anyone could move, Dumbledore was there, he held Harry tightly to him, and a tear ran into his beard. It was a like a spell had been lifted the hall went mad, everyone kissing and hugging as Ginny raced forward burying herself into his chest, sobbing as Dumbledore backed away. Harry held her close, although in slight shock a grin spread across his face as he watched his family rushed towards him, and he felt the air go out of him again as he felt the little figure of Joseph launch himself into his lap. Bill picked him up, as Ginny pulled away slightly and slapped him around the chest. The hall was silenced.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again" she whispered then she broke down again as Harry pulled her back in. He had heard everything but someone was missing from his family.

"Where's Remus" he asked panicking.

"Don't worry he isfine" reassured Bill. "He wanted to come but St Mungos wouldn't release him yet". Ginny finally released him, realising she wasn't the only one who missed him as everyone took it in turns to hug him, though as usual her mothers was the longest. But Harry kept finding her hand, refusing not to have contact with her.

"I just want to tell you all… I heard everything you said" he became slightly choked. "And I just want to tell you all… you were the ones that gave me my reason to fight, and to live."

Everyone beamed as Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I suppose everyone would like an explanation" he smiled. Every one looked expectantly at him.

"Although we assumed Harry was dead, it is my assumption that the magic he used to kill the dark lord drained his energy, making it even impossible to function, meaning we thought he was dead"

Harry nodded. "I felt like I was frozen, but my heart wasn't beating and I wasn't breathing, but I knew everything that was going on. It was so strange".

"What bought you out of it was simple… true love… when Miss Weasley kissed you it revived your energy".

He pulled her closer kissing the top of her head. Ginny grinned into his chest.

"Well what do you say we give a few people some heart attacks" grinned Fred wickedly. Harry grinned hugging Hermione and Ron again and taking Ginny's hand he led the way to the top of the hall, waiting to re greet the wizarding world again, knowing that it was going to be a much more pleasant place.


	2. flying sparks

_**December of 1996 **_

"Ron just tell her."

"Tell her what" he asked blankly staring out of the window. It was sixth year and he was sitting on his bed, in his dormitory, with Harry standing over him, having just come in to find him. Harry scowled; but said nothing and sat down on his own bed, mimicking Ron's actions, he knew he would talk eventually, he just had to wait. Ron had so many thoughts running through his head; he didn't know which to listen to. He was still angry, a part of him still wanted to rip something apart as he simmered from the argument he and Hermione had just had. He couldn't even remember what it was about, but as usual; he was stubborn and just convinced himself it was her fault. He was also angry because he couldn't place a certain feeling he had when he was around her, although he had his suspicions and it scared him.

"Harry" he muttered still looking out of the window.

"Yeah"

"How did you know you liked Ginny"?

Harry blinked not expecting that question. For one, even though Ron supported the relationship between Ginny and himself he always maintained he didn't want details, for another Harry had convinced himself he would be doing a lot of telling Ron about his own feelings yet he seemed to be coming around by himself.

"I've always liked her…just like you have always liked Hermione" Ron opened his mouth to argue.

"No listen to me Ron. You are both doing my head in! Over five years I've put up with it! You both obviously like each other and neither of you are doing anything about it. You both have meaningless flings" he jumped to his feet pacing and counting on his fingers, "Krum, Anthony, Padma, Hannah… more girls than I care to count actually" Ron blushed slightly as Harry looked at him. "Everyone can see you are made for each other, you to know it as well… you just don't want to admit it".

"She doesn't feel the same… she'd say no" he muttered looking at the floor.

"Number one no she wouldn't; she likes you to. And, isn't it worth the risk? I was terrified Ginny would say no as well, but it was the best thing I ever did… you will spend the rest of your life regretting it if you don't… and isn't anything better than doing what your doing now. At least you would know."

"My head tells me it's stupid though. We do nothing but argue" he said getting to his feet.

"Me and Ginny argue as well" Harry shot back. "It's stupid normally, but it adds chemistry, helps the sparks fly… and well the making up after…"

"What did I say about no details" interrupted Ron although he was grinning.

"Ok, ok" said Harry, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Seriously Ron go and talk to her… or I wont be held responsible when I loc the two of you up in a broom closet". Ron grinned at his best friend and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks mate… since when did you become the girl expert?"

Harry shrugged. "Must be in the genes" he grinned.

Ron headed towards the door, slowly dragging his feet, his heart racing at fifty miles an hour…this was scarier than the other girls… this was Hermione… he didn't know why it was so much harder. Shouldn't it be easy with them being so close?

"Ron" said Harry catching him up at the door

"Yeah"

"Just thought I'll give you a warning" he said lightly. "When I started dating Ginny, you told me you were pleased but if I ever hurt her you would kill me" Ron nodded, remembering the conversation well, it had happened in the summer, about a week before his dad's birthday, Harry had said he had started having feeling for Ginny and he wanted to ask her out but wanted to make sure he was alright with it. It just told Ron all he needed to know. "Well I want to warn the same thing. Hermione is a sister to me, you're my brother, you know that, but if you hurt her I'll have to return the favour". He grinned at his best friend.

Ron nodded, and let Harry take over on the stairs down to the common room. As they entered he felt numerous girls' eyes on them. They both had become very popular on return to Hogwarts having become very good looking and their reputation for qudditch and their slightly known escapades making them starred at and giggled at, all over the school by girls. Both even had a fan club, which Remus found hilarious telling them that James and Sirius had been in the same position. Harry just rolled his eyes and Ron's ears turned red as they past a group of giggling fourth years. Harry made his way over to a glaring Ginny who was sitting with Hermione by the fire place and kissed her head chuckling slightly. Ginny was quite possessive, but Harry didn't seem to mind. Hermione always seemed agitated by his fan club, and he never knew why, but now, after talking to Harry he felt hope. Harry had been training hard all summer, Ginny was the only one he had confided in. he worked out and practiced spells all summer, returning with a muscular six foot body and more handsome face, but with the same messy hair and eyes that she loved. Ron had grown to his inherited Weasley height, tall and lanky, but had board shoulders. He and Harry were ogled at and stalked by girls of all ages from all houses, and Ginny wanted to curse every one of them, only Harry restrained her. Ginny stood and look over at the group of girls, her cheeks flaming on her ivory skin.

"Ginny breathe" said Ron managing a chuckle, despite his mood. Hermione was sitting in the opposite arm chair, determined not to look at him. Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed in at Kerry Jenkins, one of the fourth year's part of the group; but she was a bit more full on at trying to get Harry to notice her, and had pinched his bum as he walked past. Ron was quite impressed; Kerry was hot, no other way to describe her, but Harry was completely not bothered.

"Ginny" he warned and lowered her arm.

"Harry do you think I am going to take that… from that little slag!" she yelled, and the whole common room went silent as they watched the scene play out. Harry shrugged his shoulder, to use to the attention by now to care. He pulled Ginny closer to him and lifted her chin with his fore-finger, bringing down his lips to hers and gently kissing her. Ginny wound her arms around his neck, forcing her fingers up into his hair. Harry sank into a chair, pulling Ginny with him, onto his lap as their kiss intensified. Ron looked away, unable to see his baby sister as any more than that. They broke apart, and he nuzzled her neck.

"There you have marked your territory now" he joked.

Ginny slapped him playfully, but sank comfortably into his lap, looking smugly over at the group of girls who all wore expression as if they had just been slapped. Ginny sat up slightly and gave a little wave before snuggling closer towards him.

"There's my girl" said Harry kissing her head. "It wouldn't do now if you were in detention tomorrow, what would I do without you" he's eyes twinkled. "Besides you know you're the only one for me" Ron had heard Harry say that line practically every day to his sister, but she never got tired of hearing it. She leaned up to capture her lips with his once again. Ron looked at them, happy and content, knowing that's all he wanted. Getting up the nerve and before he changed his mind he quickly said.

"Hermione can I talk to you?"

She looked up frowning slightly.

"Outside?" he asked standing up.

She sighed. "Its past curfew Ron"

"Please, it's important… if anyone comes past blame me". Hermione sighed but stood up and lead the way out of the portrait hole. The portrait swung closed behind them.

"What are you to doing?" asked the fat lady curiously. Ron already feeling nervous knew it didn't want an audience; even it was just a picture and took Hermione's hand leading her down the corridor a little way.

"Where are we going" she whispered. She didn't sound annoyed just stunned. Ron was feeling that way himself, his hand seemed to be tingling with her touch. He stopped and released her hand reluctantly, however this seemed to annoy her. She tapped her foot impatiently on the hard stone.

"Hermione I … ermmmm… I"

"Spit it out Ron"

"I think… I think I love you" he finally spluttered out, his ears felt hot.

The silence whistled down the corridor, and Hermione for once seemed at a loss for anything to say. Her eyes started to glisten, he felt stricken.

"Hermione I didn't want to make you upset… please stop crying"

"Ron you dolt!" she said laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm crying because you have finally realised what I have known for three years" it was Ron's turn for his eyes to water, he quickly brushed the tears away and pulled Hermione into his chest.

"So where do we go from here" he whispered into her hair.

"Well that depends" she replied looking up into his eyes.

"On what" he asked.

"On when you get up the nerve to ask me out" she said sounding slightly put out.

"Hermione" he said still holding her and looking straight into her eyes. "Will you go out with me?"

Hermione smiled. That beautiful smile that captivated Ron. She stood on top toe and kissed him, driving passion into his soul. And Ron felt exactly what Harry said… the sparks fly.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´

_**March 2000**_

Ron's eyes fluttered open and he groaned closing them again. His head felt like something heavy had landed on him, and his back felt twisted and out of shape. He was lying on the littered floor of his flat which he shared with Harry, his head literally pounded and his mouth felt rough and dry as sandpaper. They had lived there since they had gone into auror training.

"Good morning" he heard a cheery voice from above.

Harry had entered the room in his boxers showing his toned muscles which Ron, no matter how hard he tried just couldn't achieve. He looked on jealously as he pulled himself into a chair.

"How bad was I?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Seen you much worse" he replied after an afterthought passing Ron a black coffee.

"I did try to stop you, I need everyone on full alert today" Ron groaned, how could he have forgotten about the raid! "But I realised that your ermm dilemma was more important" he teased grinning.

"I still can't believe you're in charge of me" whispered Ron his head was banging painfully, and he knew what a state he must look.

"Don't change the subject" said Harry still grinning.

"What subject" he asked faking innocence.

"The reason you got drunk at a family party, a baby shower come to that" Harry snorted, trying to hold in his laughter shaking his head.

"I was just helping George celebrate his news" he muttered his ears turning red.

"A new baby has been announced at least once a year for a while now and you haven't got drunk over one yet… I think your mum was a little bit shocked to tell the truth… me and the twins the crying with laughter… you're usually not so… stupid. Fred thinks its Hermione sucking out what little intelligence you do have" said Harry chuckling at the memory. Ron opened his mouth to protest. "His words not mine" Harry defended.

"What did I do" groaned Ron. Harry paused and then seemed to decide it was kinder to tell him.

"Well first of all you blatantly tried to seduce Hermione in front of everyone so she went home… a tad annoyed" began Harry "So you may want to apologise first thing tonight". Ron groaned, is face in his hands, Hermione was barely comfortable with public kissing.

"Then you picked up Pearl and attempt to dance with her" Ron groaned again. Ginny would not take kindly to the teasing of her cat, Harry had bought it her for her birthday before they had started going out.

"So the Ginny tried to curse you"

"What do you mean tried?" he asked hopefully.

"I tried to stop her, I ermm distracted her" Ron was about to retort then realised it was for him. "And the curse went in the wrong direction… I believe your words were "pretty colours" before you jumped in front of it". Ron gulped.

"What did it do" he whispered.

"You may want to look in the mirror" Harry said. Ron's face was a mask of boils. "Most of it has subsided. But Ginny refused to remove it. Your mum got all the children inside "Disgusted" by your behaviour... Your dad was excited because he wanted to try out his new muggle hangover stuff on you". He groaned again this really seemed like an omen for the day. "Don't worry though, Ginny isn't your biggest fan at the moment but she left this". Harry tossed him a vile of purple potion that he probably recognised to well. "Me, Fred and George stayed with you while everyone was in the house. You entertained us well though I must say. You were chasing the gnomes for hours trying to get them to take you to their holes where you could apparently be free" said Harry laughing.

"I'll probably get a howler at some point from mum" he said uncorking the vile and forcing the burning liquid down his throat.

"Yeah, she'll probably send it in a bit you know, catch your headache at its peak before Ginny's remedy takes affect". He joked. Ron didn't laugh. Harry was actually probably right.

"Right" sad Harry becoming business like. "It was over tonight wasn't it?"

Ron looked at the floor "What if she says no?"

"She's going to say yes" Harry replied firmly.

"But what if she…"

"Ron" he interrupted sighing. "You said this over four years ago and she agreed to go out with you didn't she? You two are made for each other… just ask her".

"Easy for you to say" Ron groaned. "I don't see you asking Ginny any time soon."

"As best man it is my duty to reassure you" he joked. "Ron, me and Gin… well its complicated. We have talked about marriage and endlessly about the future and what we want. We both want marriage and children… but you know about the prophecy… I just know if I could do it to her."

"Now your being stupid. Ginny loves you"

"Me and Gin are happy at the moment. We both have our careers, you know I want that promotion, and Ginny hasn't fully qualified as a healer yet. And we are renovating Godric's Hollow. When the time is right I will propose… if the time is right for you… do it now".

Ron knew Harry was right. But wanted to keep off the subject, his stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels.

"I still don't know why you are bothering with that place" he said shaking his head.

"That place is the Potter family mansion; it needs a little work…"

"Oh yes a little work" said Ron sarcastically. His head was already beginning to clear.

"But once it is done it is going to be brilliant" he said smiling as though Ron hadn't interrupted. Ron knew there was no point in getting through to him. He was already attached to the place.

"Right" Harry said seriously. "Ill put you on the back lines today… I think you are slightly distracted. Go and get ready"

"See that's why I liked the idea of working for you, best friend and everything, thought you'd give me an easy life but no you're a slave driver" he bantered as he left the room.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't do favouritism" he grinned. "But seriously Ron I need you on the front, your really good. One of the best we took on this year."

"Buttering me up will get you everywhere" Harry heard as the water started to run. "You know you would have been the top if the ministry had put you through the whole of the training" Harry had only done the training for one year instead of three.

"Well apparently I was wasted on the programme" he said.

Ron tried to say something through brushing his teeth as Harry went to make sure he could get rid of Ginny's well aimed curse.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»

The attack had gone well on the hide away that Harry had been researching for months. They managed to arrest to arrest fourteen death eaters; five had died, but the group had come away with only two with minor injuries. Harry was disappointed by the deaths, he always tried to bring them in, and he believed Moody was right; he didn't want to stoop down to the level of a death eater. The dementors had indeed left Azkaban at the beginning of the war, but the ministry placed aurors there on shifts and rotas, and there hadn't been an escape yet. Moody had also come out of retirement for the war and had made head of the department. When they had got back he was practically flying around the room, and was impressed with Harry, determined to get him his promotion.

Harry and Ron arrived at their flat and collapsed into the couch; Harry closed his eyes, as he felt blood trickle into his left eye, Ron handed him a damp cloth from a bowl of water and Harry bathed his wound, as Ron flexed a sprained wrist, and put ice over his forehead.

"Well I think we should be pleased with that" said Ron happily, "We finally got Macnair after he escaped"

"Yeah it went well" Harry smiled

"More than well mate… did you see Moody practically licking your boots! I will definitely be on time for the next meeting to see him telling the other group leaders how to train their men to match you" he chortled as Harry turned red.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" asked Harry.

Ron sat bolt right up and darted for the bathroom. Harry chuckled and stood checking his cut in the mirror. He walked to the fire and threw in a pinch of floor powder and stuck his head in.

"Flat thirty five autumn dales apartments" he said. He felt the uncomfortable feeling of his head travelling without his body and opened his eyes to see the living room of Hermione and Ginny's flat. Ginny's head appeared anxiously and Harry's face broke out into a smile.

"Oh Harry your ok! How's Ron? Oh that cut looks nasty!"

"Gin relax! We are both fine. I've had worse than this and you've seen worse than this. Is Hermione there?"

"Getting ready for tonight. I hope he realises he has a lot to make up for"

"Don't worry he will" he said smirking

"What do you know Mr Potter?"

"Nothing"

"Please I know you better than you know yourself. Nothing means something! Tell me!"

"Well… what do you think is going to happen"?

"Well I'd rather not think about my brother in that position if you don't mind Harry" she said grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't only think of that you know"

She rolled her eyes at this "Whatever"

"No seriously. Think diamond!"

Ginny squealed "At bloody last!"

"Tell me about it. He is so nervous though. I nearly banned him from coming on the raid today"

Hermione's voice called Ginny.

"I've got to go babe. You know I want to come over tonight"

"Don't worry I understand you've got to work. Come round here after work, I'm sure our love birds' would appreciate being left to it"

She giggled and blew him a kiss.

As he pulled back into the lounge Ron walked in wearing a dark grey muggle suit. He was deathly pale, and was fumbling with his tie. Harry took pity on him, and did it for him, then clapped him on the back.

"Ron relax" he sighed. He went to the kitchen and poured a shot of fire whiskey and gave it to him, which he quickly took back.

"Right you got the ring?" he asked. Ron patted his inside pocket, unable to talk.

"I feel like your anxious mother sending her only son off on his first date! Come on Ron get a grip" he scolded, trying to shake him out of it.

"Your right" he muttered taking back another shot. Harry handed him a bunch of red roses he had picked up for him. "Thanks" he mumbled. Then he disapperated to outside the block of flats where he met his sister on her way to work.

"Hello my darling brother" Ron was relieved. No angry voice, not hexes, but after his behaviour the previous night that meant only one thing.

"Harry told you didn't he"

"Only like half an hour ago" she said her eyes sparkling.

Ron sighed in relief. There was no chance of Hermione knowing then.

"Good luck" she winked laying her hand on his arm. "Don't worry either… and no muttering on your date" she added as she carried on her way.

Ron took a deep breathe and entered the flat.

"Hermione" he called "I'm here. Ginny let me in"

"I'll be right there!" he heard her shout back.

Ron sat on a chair, tapping his foot nervously. When he felt her presence behind him. He stood and turned to see her and felt himself gape, even after all this time she still had this affect on him. Ever since sixth year she had found a magical spell which she performed everyday to make her hair silky smooth. Tonight she had curled it into loose ringlets ands pinned it back from her face. Her dress was a deep purple, ankle length dress, backless and clung to her curves.

"You look gorgeous" he told her bending down to kiss her. All his fear melting away. "Am I forgiven?" he asked handing her the flowers. Hermione at five foot seven and tall herself always felt safe next to him. He took them smiling.

"Well I suppose, considering you haven't done anything remotely like that before… and as long as you make up to me tonight" she added.

"That can be arranged" he flirted. She quickly put the roses in water and they both disapperated to the alley next to the restaurant. They entered and sat down, both relaxed and content.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»

By the time the coffee had arrived, Ron knew his time was running out, but every time he tired to do it, he felt himself freeze up. At around 10.30 Hermione went to the bathroom and Ron quickly found a pay phone. Harry had wanted one in the flat, he was use to muggle technology he loved e television and games console, and Ron was suddenly grateful for the lessons in the equipment.

"Hello"

"Harry it's me"

"Ron what the hell are you doing ringing me? Shouldn't you be round Hermione's getting it on by now?"

"Harry this is serious I couldn't do it"

"You couldn't "it" or couldn't ask her?"

"Harry!"

"Ok calm down! Do you know why?"

"I just kept freezing"

"Ok calm down I have an idea why… right ok this is what you need to do. That restaurant is round the corner from London Eye"

"Is that that big muggle wheel thing?"

"Yeah ok take her on that. They do fireworks and stuff at night, Ginny loved it… trust me ok take her on it then come back here. Me and Ginny will go to theirs"

"Ok… I trust you"

"So you should"

"Cheers mate"

"Not a problem"

He hung up and quickly made his way back to the table where Hermione was back and nibbling an after dinner mint.

"Ready to go he asked?"

"Home?" she asked

"Not quite I have another surprise" Hermione looked surprised but smiled.

Ron bought the tickets and they were soon in the glass dome. Ron felt strange. He just couldn't trust muggle things.

"Ron this is so sweet I know it's not your thing so thank you" she whispered as he held her tightly as the fireworks sizzled in the inky black sky.

When they got off, Ron was feeling even worse, he still hadn't done it. What else had Harry said? Right take her back to theirs.

"Want to come back to mine"

"Isn't Harry there"?

"Nope his at yours tonight" he said with a grin

"Oh well in that case" she giggled and they disapperated.

Because of the security measures on the flat they had to apparate just outside it. As they opened the door they both gasped. Hermione's tear filled eyes turned to look at Ron who tried to look as though he had seen the beautiful sight before. Hundreds of candles floated and surrounded the room, all lit and giving a golden glow. There was an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne on the coffee table and a gentle tune playing in the background.

"Ron…I"

Tears started to fall and Ron wiped them away with his finger, knowing that it was time. He led her to the couch and poured her a glass of champagne. Hermione took a sip and looked loving at him. He crossed the room and looked into his room, to see it spotlessly clean and a layout of more candles and the bed covered in red rose petals, with a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of melted chocolate on the side. He crossed to the bathroom where a trail of white rose petals were leading to see a bubbly bath filled, and more candles around the edge, and me champagne.

"I owe you one mate" he mumbled he slight shock. For once not thinking about what Harry may have done with his sister.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing" he quickly returned and sat next to her absorbing her beauty. He swooped in and brushed his lips against hers. He knew the time had come. It felt right. He felt the velvet box in his pocket and pulled it out. And surprised himself by not feeling nervous. This felt right.

"Hermione" he said getting onto the floor on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a perfect diamond on either side standing proudly was a deep blue sapphire. "You know I can't express myself very well… but I know I can't live my life without you… Hermione Jane Granger… will you marry me?"

"YES!" she yelled flinging her arms around his neck. He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, Hermione took one look at it and her eyes began to fill up again.

"You are the sweetest man Ronald Weasley! How could I say no?"

She kissed him tenderly… their love seemed to send sparks flying among the candles and Ron knew they would never stop.


	3. no regrets

**No regrets**

_July 1995_

Bill was bent low over his desk; there was a complicated diagram spread out in front of him. He frowned, at it as he came to another dead end. The diagram was of one of the safes buried away in Gringotts, protected, by God knows what. The family had just discovered they owned it; it had been there for three centuries untouched. The curse was proving difficult to lift. He sighed and slumped forward onto the desk, he couldn't deal with the desk work, he missed Egypt so much! That's why he had gone there in the first place he loved exploring and going on instinct. But he knew he was needed here. The ministry were denying Voldermort's return, and he had his parents to support as well as the order, with his git of a brother going off, especially now. He was scared. And scared of loosing his family. He was scared of his twin brother's recklessness, his youngest brother's loyalty, his baby sister… well he was always worried about her. He was especially worried he would never see Charlie again with him in another country. Who knew what was going to happen. He was scared his mother was digging herself an early grave with all the worry she took on board, he was worried that his dad's job was undervalued therefore seem as easy and he would remain unprotected. He was even worried about Percy, even though the complete ass didn't deserve it. Bill was also scared for Harry. He had spent a lot of time with him the previous summer and had grown to respect him. He was a great kid, although Bill wasn't under the same denial as his mum and knew Harry was far from a kid. He had watched him go through the Triwizard Tournament and was impressed with his skills at such a young age, and then he watched him deal with the aftermath. But Bill couldn't help but think that Sirius was right. His mother and Dumbledore were babying him. He needed to know what was going on, after all most of the stuff was directly surrounding him. He also agreed that Harry was better off with them, after hearing the stories of the cupboard under the stairs and the bars on the window, Bill knew no protection was worth that abuse. Sirius was a great surprise to Bill. The night everyone returned to the Burrow, Ron had sat everyone down and explained all about the events of his third year, giving Mrs Weasley several heart attacks in the process. She was in to much shock to punish Ron, who reminded her that it wasn't fair if she did because he wasn't nearly as involved as Harry and Hermione and Professor Dumbledore knew after all. Percy had walked out half way, refusing to believe that the ministry made a mistake. Bill got along well with Sirius, they had the same sense of humour, when he found out that Bill had been head boy, Remus said it was very much like w3atching him tease James. He was pleasantly surprised that he managed to get along so easily with someone he had believed for as long as he could remember to be an infamous murderer.

"Weasley!" he was snapped out of his trance and quickly sat up alert as his boss; Maximus Dilagay bore down upon him. He was so deep in thought he hadn't heard him enter. The other thing he missed in Egypt was the boss who loved him; here the boss didn't seem to like anyone.

"Yes sir?" he mumbled yawning widely.

Dilagay frowned but overlooked it as he continued. "I have an intern for you; she wants training in all fields of curse breaking… she is also French so wants to improve her English, before getting her career here."

Bill nodded. He didn't really see a difference it would make. He was good at his job which Dilagay had to admit reluctantly. Dilagay motioned with his arm towards the doorway. Bill gasped as the girl entered the room. He felt all his breath leave him as he took in her stunning figure, crystal blue eyes and long slivery hair. And he felt something stir in him… like he had met her before.

"This is Miss Fleur Declour. Miss Declour this is William Weasley. I'm sure he would be honoured to help you" Bill noticed his boss leering at her, and had a strong urge to punch him in his smug face. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted". He left the office, not taking his eyes from her.

She shuddered slightly, then gave him a radiant smile as e stood and accepted her offered slender hand.

"We ave' never ben formally introduced" Bill noticed that the French accent seemed to have left her and she only had a slight slur on a few words.

"Formally" asked Bill in confusion "Do I know you?" he retook his seat and motioned for her to also sit down.

"Well I recognise you from O'warts… you were at the Tournament last year… Arry's family I believe". She frowned slightly. "But you ave different names"

Bill cast his mind back then remembered where he had seen her. "Oh you were one of the champions"!

"Ah so you do remember me" she smiled.

"I'm just shocked you remember me" grinned Bill.

"Well William"

"Please call me Bill Miss Declour"

"Please call me Fleur… well Bill… you rather caught my eye"

He felt his ear turning the familiar Weasley red, and his breath caught in his throat as he shivered slightly at the dazzling smile playing across her irresistible lips.

"That boss gives me the creeps" she whispered shivering slightly again.

"Well you're the only one he is nice to" Bill told her grinning.

"Being part veela has that affect on men I'm afraid" she smiled back. Bill nodded; wondering if that is why he was so drawn to her. He pushed those thoughts away; he was being natural wasn't he? He wasn't making up lucid tales, or changing his personality, he was drawn to her because well… she was gorgeous but she also seemed nice and genuinely wonderful.

"So are you A'rry's family" she pressed on.

"Well so to speak" and he found himself telling her the story of how Ron had become good friends with Harry and how he didn't have a proper family who cared about him.

"I think it's taught me quite a lot… being around Harry I mean"

Fleur nodded. "He's a special boy. And so talented! He could do thing I have seen no fourteen year old do before".

"It's not just that" Bill responded shaking his head slightly. "I suppose it's taught me blood does not matter… over two months I've come to appreciate that more. My brother, well if I want to call him that any more has left the family… Harry isn't blood yet I see him as a brother… and I have a friend who was disowned from their family because he didn't hold their dark beliefs… he found his family in his best friends…" Bill trailed off: he'd almost told her about Sirius and the Order.

Fleur nodded more vigorously. "I see your point"

Bill looked at his wrist and took a double take. "God look at the time! We could have left an hour ago… I guess when the companies good you loose track of time"

Fleur actually blushed. The first time she had done so. Bill took in a deep breath and got up the nerve:

"I don't suppose you have any plans tonight… We could grab a bite to eat on the way home"

Fleur glowed in response. "I would love that".

_The following June. _

Bill took a seat at the long table in the kitchen at Grimmwald Place, and helped himself to a butter beer as he waited for the meeting to start. The room held few occupants who were in silence; he raised his eyebrows in curiosity but let the silence hold. He watched his mother bustled around making pots of tea, and saw out the corner of his eye his father at the opposite end ft he table studying notes. Emmeline and Dorcas sat in a whispered discussion at the table.

Bill sighed. Growing up in a full household he was use to noise. "Where's Sirius?" he asked as someone came through the fireplace.

His father was jerkily pulled from his thoughts. "Good question". He replied wearingly. "All we know is that Dumbledore wants us to wait here. When I and your mother arrived Fawke's feather was here with a note."

Something about the situation didn't feel right. The tension in the room was full and thick as everyone waited in the silence. Waiting.

It was around eleven when the fire burst into green flames; everyone jumped in their seats as Kingsley Shattlebolt climbed out brushing off his robes. His mother quickly jumped into action as she got him a cup of tea. There was another burst of green as Moody followed. They both sat down in a grim silence, Moody holding his arm and wincing; just intensifying everyone's uneasiness.

"What happened?" a number of people burst out.

They both exchanged glances. "Look. Dumbledore will be here soon and he will explain everything" said Kingsley in his deep sorrowful voice that gave nothing away. He lent his head on his hand and winced when he touched a bruise which he quickly healed. Bill knew he's mum wanted to protest, but she refrained and sat down trembling.

What seemed like hours later Lupin followed them through the fireplace, looking far worse, and His face grey and hollow. He sank into the nearest chair next to Kinsley and buried his face in his hands as the room looked on in a stunned silence. Lupin ever showed this kind of distress, which was saying something considering the full moon. Kingsley tired to comfort him but he shrugged him off and tried to change the subject.

"How's Tonks?" he asked in a croaky voice.

"What the hell happened!" Bill felt himself exclaim. "What's wrong with Tonks!"

Lupin looked around the table at the paled, worried faces. He took a gasp of air, as if saying it was going to cause an immense amount of pain.

"Sirius is dead" he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Bill felt as though a wall had closed in on him; he had become so close to the man that he respected and loved… he was apart of his family. He heard his mother whimpering quietly, despite their disagreements he knew his mother admired the way Sirius had handled what he had been through; and also had Harry in the back of her mind. Every one looked stricken at the news.

"How's Harry" muttered Moody.

"I dot know" wailed Lupin. "I just got the rest of them out of there while you took Tonks to St Mungos' … I left Dumbledore to it".

"Right by the sounds of it… Dumbledore isn't going to be here any time soon, so maybe you three better tell us what's going on" he heard his father say. Always the voice of reason.

"I don care Arthur! What did Dumbledore have to go after Harry" his mother practically screeched. Moody and Kingsley exchanged uneasy glances. Lupin remained silent; and they let him be.

"When we arrived here, that is I, Tonks and Kingsley came from work, and Lupin was here preparing something, and Sirius was talking to Snape. Said Moody. "Basically the Dark Lord has achieved what we feared… he planted a vision in Harry" Bill felt his breath catch in this chest and heard his mother gasp. "From what Snape could gather, it was of himself torturing Sirius". Bill closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. "Snape doesn't know for sure, but he is guessing Harry tried to use Umbridge's fireplace to try to contact Sirius, and he must have been caught. Snape was called to her office to interrogate him and the students with him. Harry gave him a cryptic message which he had to pretend he didn't understand."

"Very clever" he heard himself say sarcastically before he could stop himself. "Harry would think that Snape didn't care!"

Moody nodded. "Yeah well no one accused Snape of being delicate with another person especially when that person is Potter. Snape saw Harry and Miss Granger lead Umbridge into the forest, he has no idea what that was about. He returned to her office to find the students that Umbridge left in charge of the rest in various forms" Moody grinned despite the situation. "But the ones they were guarding were gone". Moody sighed. "Snape was going to search the forest but dint hold not much hope. We all obviously went to the ministry… Sirius would not be persuaded to stay" he explained with a quick glance at Remus. Bill grinned as well, he knew that Sirius wasn't going to just sit there.

"Ron" he heard his mother whisper. And he felt the grin slide off his face and panic set in.

Moody gave a short nod grimly. "Well if Hermione was involved I don't know how Ron could not be" soothed his dad stroking her arm comfortingly.

Bill felt something else stab at him "You said rest" he burst out. "Ron doesn't count as rest… who else was there?" he questioned narrowing his brown eyes. Something didn't feel right.

Moody breathed in. "Molly there no easy way to tell you his; three other students went with Harry… one of them was Ginny". Bill felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach, and was too shocked to be angry at Harry and Ron for involving her. The shock helped him realise that Ginny, if she was there wouldn't have let them leave her behind.

"Are they alright?" his father gabbled in shock? "Who were the others?" Emmline had moved to comfort his mum. She seemed to be in too much shock to say anything else.

Kingsley joined in with the names. "One was Neville Longbottom and the other was a girl ermmm Luna Lovegood I believe her name was." He said frowning. "And don't worry, they are all safe and accounted for… it is Harry we all need to be concerned about."

Molly was still in silence, and Remus looked up. It wasn't like her not to ask after Harry's well fair. "I took them back Molly… they are fine. Luna was just knocked out and will spend the night in the hospital wing, as will Neville. He broke his nose. Ginny has broken her leg and will also be released tomorrow… Ron had a charm put on him that basically made him a liability… the worst for his injuries was because he touched one of the brains in the tank room and he got wrapped in it… Hermione however" he sighed. "Got hit with the charcoalria curse".

"Oh my God!"

"Is she dead"?

"No" Lupin shook his head. "Madam Promphey suspects that he curse was either deflated or maybe the person casting it was under the silence charm… she was lucky… although she may have internal damage".

Everyone was in silence thinking over everything that had already been said, when Bill remembered. "You still haven't told us what happened to Harry."

Moody took over and explained about what they saw when they arrived. he explained about the battle, Tonks getting injured by falling down the stairs. He told them about Sirius's death although he didn't see it himself but Bellatrix had killed him. Harry had gone after her before any one could stop him; and Dumbledore had gone after him. The room was stunned into silence.

"Oh Harry" he heard his mother sigh. Bill didn't know what else to say and for the rest of the night they sat in silence until Dumbledore arrived at seven the next morning.

_July_

Bill rolled over in his bed at Grimmwald Place; they had arrived the day before, Harry and Charlie were both arriving that day. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the state his mum would be in, and contemplated staying in bed. On his way to the bathroom he passed his baby sister and pulled her into a hug. He couldn't help it; ever since the Ministry he felt, if it was possible, more protective. He stepped back and marvelled at how beautiful his little sister was and grinned.

"Who are you trying too impress today?" he teased taking in her attire.

"Why would be trying to impress anybody" she asked airily.

"Not Harry by any chance?" his grin widening.

"I have a boyfriend" she said rolling her eyes although her cheeks turned pin. "As I am sure you are aware from Ron."

"Because you didn't just tell Ron you were going out with dean to annoy him" said Bill.

"I'm going to kill Hermione!" she growled

"Hey I could have worked that out myself"

She rolled her eyes. "The day I believe that is the day Ron doesn't love Hermione". And she stalked off down the corridor.

He chuckled to himself as he got ready. He was looking forward to seeing his brother, he spoke to him through the floo a lot, they were close in age and he was closest to him. Sirius he supposed, was a substitute in a way, he needed Charlie to talk to about that, he had been bottling up his feelings. Charlie had met Sirius a few times when he came for meetings and had stayed in the year, and was as shocked as everyone else. He also wanted to talk to him about Fleur and get details about his relationship. He was also looking forward to seeing Harry, although he didn't want to think about the state the kid was probably in.

He arrived in the kitchen where the rest of the family, apart from Percy were gathered. He still hadn't come to his senses, still saying that Dumbledore may have been right but he was still trying to over throw and take over the Ministry. The fire turned green and his bother tumbled out, his blue eyes twinkling and grinning at everyone. Ginny ran to hug him and he span her off the floor. He shook hands and hugged all his brothers. The two brothers soon found themselves alone in the drawing room, the twins at work, Hermione and Ginny had dragged Ron upstairs for some reason and Charlie and Bill spent some time together, which they hadn't done for over a year. They both gave each other the details on their relationships, both grinning stupidly.

"So will you be coming back permanently?" asked bill.

Charlie shrugged. "It depends. I'm here for three weeks for now but beyond that I haven't a clue. What about you?"

"Well I don't want to curse it or anything but… I think Fleur is the pone" Bill said his ear turning red.

"What's this, my player brother settling down with one woman?" he teased.

"So it will depend on her as well as me. I doubt fleur would want to live in Egypt. France could be good. But I think we both want to stay here"

"Well suppose… since you've been straight with me… I think Rachael is the one too" he confessed.

"I wondered which girl would be special enough to tear you away from your dragons" he grinned.

"We're both whipped" Charlie chuckled.

"Had to happen some time" bill shook his had mockingly.

"Yeah" said Charlie leaning back peacefully. "And I know she is totally paranoid about what I do… I think she'd like it here."

Bill silently slid out of the kitchen and lent against the wall, breathing hard, trying to regain his composure. He had just attended Sirius's will reading and was surprised to have received a large amount of gold and something else, he was also surprised at the sentiment of his gift… the words of Sirius's voice filled his head, as his image turning around in the pensive swirled around in his head.

"_To William Arthur Weasley, as well as the percentage of gold, I leave an item only he, (well Moony knows too) knows about… he knows what I mean but I have to tell you to live life to the full Bill, that's the only advice I can give you, tell your mum about her you, keep her from thinking your growing old alone man! Don't make my mistakes Bill… good luck!" _

In a daze he took to the stairs and the long corridors as he made his way to Sirius's old room, he slowly pushed open the door. He felt strange. He felt as though it wasn't his place to enter first but slowly pushed door closed on himself feeling a sense of peace from the room. He eyed the room; all the memories spoke in waves to him as he eyed the many photos and trinkets. He slowly picked up a small blood red box from the desk with a shaky hand and pocketed it before he lost his nerve. He quickly left the room, glancing back around before he shut the door.

_Three weeks before the ministry _

He and Sirius were alone in the drawing room playing cards, and sharing a bottle of fire whiskey, the game was laid out forgotten as the conversation turned serious.

"I don't feel like I am existing anymore" Sirius confided to Bill, swigging from his goblet. Bill was taken aback.

"Don't be stupid, you have so much to live for"

"Like?" asked Sirius raising his eyebrows.

"all of us mate! Your freedom! And what about Harry"

"Harry was getting on fine before I came back into his life" he muttered

"I don't think he would do to well if you went out of it again" said Bill carefully topping up his own drink. Sirius blinked but dint say anything.

!I use too love everything about life… I use to be able to get away with everything, charming my way around everyone, including the teachers… the ladies found me irresistible" he chuckled to himself.

Bill chuckled with him. "Yeah I think it still works on MaGonagall… got to hand it to you Sirius didn't think anyone would be able to get away with anything with her" Sirius grinned his eyes dancing, his face full of memories.

"Yeah me and James kept her on her toes"

"What was James like" Bill asked curiously.

"My brother" he replied simply. "My family…. Well let's say id rather not use that word" he explained a dark look coming over his face. "James and I just clicked, his parents took me in, he never let me down, he was the only one id listen to because he had more sense than me, even though we matched on our personalities, our intelligence…"

"Cockiness?" asked Bill innocently.

Sirius flicked some fire whiskey at him grinning.

"You're lucky to have such as great family, amazing brothers, beautiful sister, great parents, even if your mum is a bit mad" he added. Bill laughed. "James was my family, and Lily, and Harry" he said simply. "I have no life now, I have Harry but I feel like I've le him down, I use to think I was indestructible, I love Remus to death I would do anything for him, I even miss peter who I knew him to be" Bill nodded in understanding. "But James was a different category. It just shows, everyone falls eventually."

Bill was momentarily stunned. He loved his family, and wouldn't be without any of them,. But when he was younger he sometimes wished, when a new baby was keeping him awake, when he got second hand everything that he had fewer siblings. When ever his mum became over protective he became irritated, he realised how lucky he actually was listening to his friend.

"I had a great life, love, money, home, best friends…" he closed his eyes. "Nothing can ever be the same"

Bill picked up on a word immediately.

"Sirius have you ever been in love?"

Sirius grinned, "I knew it"

"Knew what? "He asked shrugging.

"You're in love with Miss Declour". Bill sat there, unable to deny it.

"Tut tut young William" he said waggling a finger at him. "Your family don't even know their just guessing, and your mother is in the dark, I don't think anyone wants to be the messenger" he chuckled.

"Charlie knows" he said quickly.

"Ah that's ok then" he replied rolling his eyes slightly. There was silence, in which Sirius was frowning, as though in deep thought,

"Once" he whispered,

Bill starred "I didn't know that was possible from all the stories I have heard" he joked. Sirius smiled slightly.

"Yeah well…" he shrugged. "Happens to the best of us mate"

"What happened?" asked Bill.

"I got thrown in Azkaban" said Sirius calmly filling up his goblet.

"So she didn't believe you" Bill asked in slight surprise.

Sirius shrugged. "I've accepted it and moved on. I never expected her to believe me at the time… nobody did… not even Dumbledore or Moony… the person who knew me best in the told couldn't help me, and only he knew along with Lily… they obviously couldn't help me"

"So do you know what happened to her?" asked Bill.

Sirius smiled. "Remus has kept in touch with her. We were in the same group sort of at Hogwarts. There was us four then Lily, Megan; she was Lil's best friend, Christina, Julie and Tara. Despite popular belief" he chuckled softly. "James and Lily didn't hate each other, they were fiends, they argued a lot, but they both laughed afterwards. James did always like her but he didn't want to ruin their friendship… she didn't agree with some of the things we did. The other three girls died in the last war" he said quietly, sadness filling his eyes. "Remus and Megan are the only two left basically, or so she thinks… they just don't talk about me. They only time they have since I got arrested was when they were reassuring each other it wasn't me. She is Harry's godmother. We were engaged… "Sirius smiled, love passing over his face as he talked. "I never had a serious relationship at school but me and Megan always had a thing. When we got out of Hogwarts we still saw each other I grew up; well as much as possible it was for me to do so" Bill chuckled, listening intently. "We got together, and about a week before Harry was born I proposed." Bill was quite shocked. He was surprised how much hurt one man could take in a life time. "Remus says she hasn't got over me" he mumbled his eyes down cast. "She has a six year old called Phoebe… but she isn't married she was only with the dad a few months and she hasn't seen him since" Sirius wandered over to a display unit and pulled out a photo album flicking the pages and past it to Bill. The image made him smile sadly. There was an exact replica of Harry with his arms around his red headed new wife on their wedding day, Sirius standing next to him, with a girl on lily's side with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Maid of honour" explained Sirius. "She was very clever. And didn't get lads get away with much… aware of her looks" he sat back down heavily gazing at the photo. Bill didn't disturb him. Then he suddenly got up and left the room, returning breathless a few minutes later holding a red box.

"Bill I know you love Fleur, don't live your life with regrets like me… I may have had the girl, a ring on her finger…" he trailed off. He past the box over and Bill took it. Inside was a simple silver band. "You add one of her hairs and the jewel that suits her will appear" he explained seeing Bills face. Bill looked at the ring a mixture of hope, excitement and strong fear coursing through his body.

"I don't know if I'm ready Sirius" he wondered out loud.

"I'm not going to push you" he said. He took back the box and pocketed it. "It will be on my desk when you want it" he looked firmly into Bills eyes.

"I know what it is like to have loved and lost Bill… It's not pleasant… do what's in your heart mate… love isn't something to think about with your head".

Bill paced his room waiting for the time to leave. His heart was in his throat. He had only told Charlie what he was about to do, he was sitting on Bill's bed trying to help him stay calm.

"Bill sit down"

"I can't"

Charlie sighed and lent back, he had been trying for hours. Bill took the box from his pocket and opened it, looking at the ring and smiling. He had found a hair on his work robes, he blushed at the thought of why, and added that, thinking it would be better to give it her already done. It was elegant and beautiful, simply Fleur.

"Bill its five to, why don't you go now? All this waiting is going to drive you mad"

Bill gave a short nod and quickly apparated to her flat. Fleur came to the door, looking radiant in a lilac tight fitting dress that was made up of many layers and flared out at he knees. As always, she kissed him tenderly and took the flowers he had bout, large pink and white Lilies. He took her hand and then apparated to the restaurant they had their first date. Afterwards they took a walk along a giant lake that covered a part of the grounds. The moonlight twinkled off its surface and the stars all sparkled in her eyes as she looked at them. He stopped by a rose bush and quickly pulled out his wand. He undid a concealment charm he had placed on a bottle of champagne and two glasses. They sat on the rug he provided and sat giggling and sipping the drink.

"Fleur you know I love you so much don't you."

"Of course I do silly! And you know I love you"

Bill was shaking slightly. "I hope you do because I have something to ask you… I wasn't sure if I was ready but looking At you now I know I am, and I know its what I want…" he took a deep breathe and opened the box he had closed in his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Fleur flung her arms around his neck tears in her arms.

"I love you so much! Of course my answer is yes"

Bill kissed her remembering their first kiss, and slid her ring onto her finer. She gasped ta it, a perfect clear pink diamond blinked at her flaked by two white pearls.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered. She snuggled into his chest and Bill smiled and looked up at the inky black, star filled sky.

"Cheers mate" he mouthed.

He could have swoon a star twinkled, as though winking.


	4. dangerous love

Heya I've had lots of people read, but only two reviews: brilliant author and sailinmad you really made my day so thank you  this chapter is for you!

(Ps. Sailinmad: I just couldn't kill him lol)

_December 95_

"On three!" he yelled. "One… two… three!"

"Stupey!" came the cry of the half a dozen wizards surrounding him.

The large scarlet Chinese firebolt, gave an enormous roar, but collapsed into a deep sleep. Charlie quickly approached with a bottle of potion and quickly poured it into the wound and healed it with his wand. It had been in a fight with one of its siblings; Charlie chuckled knowing to well where the dragons were coming from. It was a few feet away being dealt with by another six wizards. He was checking the tail for breaks when someone called him.

"Hey Charlie!" he looked around to see one of the others waving from the main cabin. "Your brother is in the fire!"

"Tell him I said ill get back to him in a bit!"

"He said it as an emergency!"

Charlie tutted. "Will you come and finished up here for me?"

Matt ran over to join him and took the bottle out of his hand. Telling Matt he had healed all the wounds and checked the tail he hurried up to the cabin. He loved his job. Everyone was there for the same reason; they were all great friends and relaxed with each other. Although it was dangerous he couldn't help but love working with dragons; there was just something about them that fascinated him. Everyone felt that way here. When he was growing up everyone though he was crazy, until he met Hagrid. Charlie crouched in front of the flames, about to tell his older brother that a fight with Fleur didn't count as an emergency, when he looked at his stricken face.

"Bill what's the matter?" he asked in alarm, feeling his face draining of colour". He was safer than his family were, working in Romania. He did want to go home, but Dumbledore said his assistance for the order was required where he was. He could tell from his brother's usually calm composure however that something had happened… and it wasn't just a tiff with his girlfriend.

Bill explained how Harry had had a vision and led them to their father who was on duty, guarding the door where he had been bitten by a snake. Most probably Voldermort's snake.

"I'm sitting with him now… I just thought id better let you know" explained Bill. "Mum went to tell the others his fine… I've never seen dad like this Charlie… he is ok though" Bills voice broke. "It's just so bad Charlie! I have never seen dad so fragile, he is usually so calm and strong. He just looks like he is asleep, but he looks ghostly…" he broke off and Charlie gulped.

"I'm coming home for Christmas" he said quickly.

Bill looked up turning back on the sensible and strong mode. "Charlie you know the plan, Dumbledore needs you there for the meeting."

Charlie looking squarely into his brother's face.

"Bill nearly died! Dumbledore can get somebody else… what if I wasn't here to see him if he…" Charlie broke off his sentence.

"But he is fine" reassured Bill his oldest brother status back in full. "He is fine! It was for the Order, he knew the score, and he wouldn't want you messing up important plans"

"Fine" grumbled Charlie. "I still need to come back soon though, when I've been to the meetings I haven't had a chance yet to pay a visit to our favourite brother". Bill rolled his eyes. "Does he know?"

"Not yet I called you first… thought you might make me slightly more calm about talking o him… don't know how… your more irrational than me" Charlie grinned.

"You go back to dad… I'll tell him"

"You sure?" asked Bill. "You wont pull him through the fireplace and feed him to a dragon will you" he asked only half jokingly.

Charlie just grinned. "Just sit with dad, tell him I love him" gulped Charlie. "I'll deal with Percy, I promise to stay calm, cool and collected."

"Make sure you do" replied Bill. "Ill talk to you later… be careful around those dragons" he said casually but Charlie knew he was being very serious. Bill disappeared and Charlie stood shakily to his feet.

"Dad is ok" he told himself firmly leaning against the wall. He chucked floo powder into the flames:

"The Ministry of Magic London, Percival Weasley" he yelled before sticking his head into the green flames.

Percy appeared before him, his eyes contracting into a frown behind his glasses when he saw his sibling.

"What do you want" he asked in his superior tone. "I am working here you know. People do work Charlie they haven't got time to socialise". He sniffed.

Charlie felt himself start to get worked up on just seeing his face, he remembered all the fights he had into at Hogwarts because of his short fuse; he had out grown it. But he was there when Percy disowned the family when he went home on leave from work to join the order. He was there when Percy came home with his promotion. He had wanted to curse his brother on the spot a she walked out the house; he couldn't stand his father's unusual quiet stature, his mothers and baby sister's tears, nor everyone else's anger. He resisted what Bill told him he would probably do, and didn't pull him through the fireplace; instead he took a calming breath.

"Perce what do you think I'm doing here?" he asked quietly.

"Charles I hardly think that running around after dangerous creatures all day qualifies as a job". He sniffed

Charlie felt his anger surface again, at the insult to the job he loved, and the use of his full name.

"Well they pay me for it, can't be too bad" he returned coldly. Percy simply starred as they glared at each other. "Anyway this isn't as social call, it's about dad."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I have already told Mother this and I will tell you what I told her…"

"I already you what you bloody said to her you git! She wouldn't stop crying for days" he growled.

Percy rolled his eyes again and was about to retort when Charlie cut him off.

"Look Percival" he used the name thing back, "Dad is in St Mungos."

Percy starred wide eyed for a moment, a flicker of emotion crossing his face, but he quickly covered it.

"Why?" he asked in a sneering voice, as though it probably wasn't serious.

"I don't know details" he said hurriedly. He knew whatever he said would get back to Fudge, and Percy wasn't part of the Order. "Bill just told me and I said I would tell you so he didn't try and rip your head through the fire. Which is actually what I'm tempted to do myself" snarled Charlie.

Percy looked slightly affronted. "Well sorry I don't want to go against the rightful side of the wizarding community! I don't want to be tarred with the same brush as you lot, if you insist on following these ridiculous rumours!"

Charlie's ear turned red. Always a dangerous sign. "So I suppose that means you aren't going to see dad, even though he nearly died! I would give my arm to the next dragon I saw if I could get back to England to make sure he was ok"

Percy looked scared at the word 'died' for a moment then he sneered again.

"You do that then Charles! As for me I have no time for the lights of you! All of you! Now excuse me I have to go back to work!" Percy disappeared and Charlie pulled his head out of the fire, his body filled with rage. He punched his fist into the wall, causing a dent and his skin to break, but he didn't notice. He ran. All the built up anger giving him an adrenaline rush. He stopped in front of a group of his friends who were rolling a Swedish Shortsnout onto its side, examining its scales.

"Wow Charlie… you alright man?" asked Tom laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked into his friends face, his eyes blazing. Tom was the first person he met in Romania; they had become firm and loyal friends. He had wavy light born hair and grey slate eyes, his composure made him think of Bill. Charlie opened his mouth and no sound came out, he didn't even realise that Tom was leading him back into the cabin, away from the open-mouthed group. They had never seen Charlie in such a state. He forced him into a chair, looking straight into his face, recognising the rage in his blue eyes.

Tom was in the order so Charlie knew it was fine to tell him, and then he moved onto Percy, tom already knew of the situation and could tell Charlie was very angry and upset. Tom clapped him on the shoulder, not knowing what to say, so bent into the fireplace.

"Pathway end classroom twenty three" he yelled into the flames

"Tom don't" he said getting to his feet realising who he was calling. He heard him muttering an explanation and a moment later he had pulled his head back making room for the figure that stepped out. She brushed the soot off her robes, and then raced towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He buried his face into her soft hair and heard Tom leave.

"It's alright" he heard her say softly. "Tom just said your dad has been attacked… and Percy… well all he said was you had spoken to him…" she trailed off. He looked into her deep brown eyes and gave a short nod.

He slammed his hand into the table, she jumped in surprise and his expression softened instantly. "Sorry" he said softly.

"It's ok" she whispered back. "It's not like I don't know you had a temper" she joked. He took her hands, and he flinched away. She looked down.

"Who have you been punching?" she asked studying his hand and rubbing it lovingly.

Charlie snorted. "I bloody wish… the wall got the blunt of it" he pointed at the dent.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken anything" she exclaimed in slight shock. Charlie shrugged, Rachael was also in the order, and he was aware she would want details.

He explained about his dad, his voice cracking. "I offered to tell Percy" he explained as they both sat down, she was still gripping his hand in comfort. She kissed his bruised knuckles, as he pulled her closer, she buried herself in his chest and he closed his eyes, his rage coming under control.

"Her is no brother of mine" Charlie hissed.

"Charlie"!

"No I've had it! He's not even going to see dad even though he nearly died" he yelled his voice breaking.

Rachael pulled away still gripping his hand tightly. "His not?" she asked in shock.

Charlie shook his head miserably. "I just don't know what I'm going to tell mum"

"The best thing to do is probably tell one of your brothers… best be Bill, he will sort it out, its best being there in person for something like that"

"Bill sorts everything out" he said grinning slightly.

The flames suddenly turned green in the fire place, making the young couple jump, and Bills head was in the fire.

"Hey" he greeted them. "Hey Rachael, nice to see you again" Rachael smiled.

"Hey Bill how's your dad"?

"That's why I'm back. Dad woke up, his fine, and mum was on her way with the crew so I called into work, thought id use the fire and see how it went with out brother his highness" he joked. He was obviously in a good mood now they knew their dad was fine. Charlie felt another surge of anger against Percy. He growled and punched the table again. Bill looked shocked and turned to Rachael for an explanation. Which she quickly gave. Charlie smiled slightly he didn't know what he would do without her; they had been dating nine months, ever since that day…

It was Charlie's shift on the front desk. He hated it, he was built for outdoor work, not offices! He was 6 foot 2 and actually one of the small brothers; he had a muscular frame, which he didn't believe was cut out for paper work. All he took was a few phone calls, and he lent back in his chair, flicking a quill. He heard the door squeak open and he opened his eyes and gaped at the woman standing before him. She had long thick blonde hair and large brown eyes, a strong contrast to his piercing blue ones. They starred at each other, and she regained her composure first.

"Hi" she said "ermmm who can I speak to about some dragon eggs I found?" she came forward and placed a large wooden crate on the desk in front of him. Charlie mentally shook himself.

"_Come on grow up, your twenty one for god sake!"_ he told himself

"Well I'd be happy to help" he stood up and offered a hand. "Charlie Weasley at your service"

"Rachael Mannings" she replied taking his hand. He felt as though electricity was coursing up his arm and he quickly let go, feeling his ears turn red.

"Follow me". He picked up the crate and led the way through one for the many doors. They past glass box after glass box of small baby dragons underneath fire flames. Rachael shuddered.

"I don't know how anyone can do this job" she whispered. Charlie grinned.

"We are all mad" he declared

"Well that goes without saying" she said smiling.

"Where did find these" he asked as he continued to lead the way.

"My grandmother died" she started looking at the floor.

"Oh" he said not knowing why she was telling him this. "I'm sorry"

She nodded her head. "I got her house in the will, so I was clearing the attic and they were just there" she shuddered. "I have been so paranoid they would hatch"

Charlie smiled and came to a stop at a table and placed the crate down.

"Wouldn't have happened"

She looked up "why?"

"Dragons are more complex then people think" he started taking out the first egg he reached and examining it. "Yes they are dangerous and possibly life threatening" he grinned. "But I happen to like danger" he added winking at her. "The eggs won't hatch unless the mother breathes fire on them. We can manipulate them by putting them under a flame. A dragon egg can exist without hatching for years… now as soon as I have proper look, we will know what we are dealing with. You can stay in the room if you want, if you don't can you wait in the front office, there's just some paper work you need to fill out."

"No ill stay, it's scary but fascinating" Charlie smiled. He picked the crate back up and led her into a smaller room which was filled with glass tanks of eggs; one to her left was filled with a deep red liquid.

"Blood" he explained quietly, she gulped. "Only way for the Hebridean Black to hatch"

"Why would you want them to" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Charlie shrugged. "I know a lot of people feel that way, but dragons… have you ever really looked at them? A lot of people just have the fear because has been drilled into them, they are one of the most beautiful creatures… they are just so complicated, unique. We can use them to help people; we can make wands, and potions that save lives… it just fascinates me how much we can do from one animal. Besides" he added. "Everything deserves a chance at life right?"

She remained silent. They past a large tank where a pile of smoky grey eggs and began to crack.

"At last" he muttered excitedly. "Those have been in hibernation for over a year. They are at least ten years old" he explained.

He placed the crate on a table and prised it open once again, he felt her watching him as he removed one. It was a dark dingy green colour and he knew what it was.

"Common welsh green" he muttered. "They are actually the smallest types of eggs" he said. He turned it over in his hand frowning slightly. He replaced it back in the box and moved over to an empty tank, he pulled off a clip board, signing his name and began to write out details.

"Right so you have bought seven right?" he asked.

"Yeh" she replied. "There were also remains of what looked liked at least ten more"

"The mother should have laid around thirty to forty eggs" he said nodding.

"Rig" she said in a terrified whisper. "So do you know that they are siblings?"

"Well apart fm the fact you found them in the same hiding place, they all have the same marking" he said pointing out a smudge of grey. "When they hatch, they will have the same marking" he placed them all carefully into the tank, and lit the fire. He then poured in a blue liquid. "To wake them up hopefully" he explained. "From further markings I am guessing they have been dormant for at least twenty years. There is a chance they may never hatch" he led her back out the room and back to the front desk where he placed a few forms in front of her to fill out, them talking easily all the time.

"I didn't realise how interesting they are" she said finishing off with a signature. Charlie quickly decided if what he did for a living was considered to be brave, maybe he could do this.

He past her a blank piece of parchment. "Can you please write down your address again, and if you have a phone number… for my personal use" he asked. She looked up in surprise but wrote out her details smiling.

"How does seven tomorrow night sound£" he asked surprising himself.

"Perfect" she replied. Winking she exited the building.

After he had calmed down, Rachael left to go back to work, teaching at the same school where she had attended. She was English, but he parents had moved to Romania for jobs when she was eight, and she had attended a small local wizarding school where her class was made up of eleven pupils, she taught Ancient Runes. He flooed back Bill.

"So clamed down?" he asked.

"Yeah just about" he said, he cradled his injured fist which had started to twinge a bit, he knew he was still more than likely red faced, and his hair probably looked a mess from grabbing it in frustration.

"Me to" said Bill grinning. "Luckily Fleur came in to see me before the boss came in, or he may have found himself flying through the window… good women in our lives eh?" he asked.

"Yeah" he replied. "I nearly killed tom though, I was just so angry… I just don't want her messed up in all of this"

"Like it or not she is" said Bill. "I know how you feel though, I'd rather die than watch Fleur suffer" Charlie nodded. "I tired to speak to Percy" Bill growled.

"And"? Asked Charlie clenching his fists. The though of him sending his ears turning the fierce red.

"Basically same he said to you. I swear U don't even want to see him now…I'm scared of what I'd do"

"Same here… maybe it's a good that I'm in a different country… you know with my reputation" he joked. "How's dad?"

"Mum sent me an owl, she and the rest went o see him like I said, and I'm going back tonight… apparently he is back to old self."

Charlie nodded. "I just really wish I could see him"

"Soon mate… we all miss you, you know." Charlie smiled.

"Well at least I have Rachael for company"

"Yeah she good for you… she seems nice, don't worry I'm the only one who knows about her this end, I haven't even said anything to Sirius." Charlie grinned.

"I just know what mum would be like; if she knew I was in a long relationship"

"Tell me about it" grinned Bill. "At least you're in a different country, it is so hard to hide it here… I just can imagine it, knitting booties and arranging buffets for the wedding" Charlie laughed.

"I'd better go is my turn on the desk" he said grumpily.

"Ha-ha well its something I have to do every day now"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Speak to you soon".

_Seven months later_

Charlie awoke back in his own flat he shared with Tom, he had just sent three weeks at home, he had missed Rachael like crazy but he had loved being back with his family again, he thought about the conversation with Bill, and knew he wanted to go home. He knew he meant leaving the job he loved but he knew he couldn't stay with everything that was happening at home. He wanted to be there for Bill, who had taken the loss of Sirius badly, and he wanted to be there to help him celebrate his engagement to Fleur, two days after the will reading. He was surprised to have inherited a small pile of gold from Sirius as well as Buckbeak; he guessed he was the only one who Sirius knew would take care of him. He had left the Hippogriff at home for now. He wanted to go home, but how could he leave Rachael, then an idea formed in his head, first he owled Dumbledore, then he flooed his girlfriend.

"Hey gorgeous" she purred. "Not tired after the trip"?

"Well I got back last night… great to see everyone, but it was weird without Sirius, he left me Buckbeak" he whispered.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"His hippogriff" he replied grinning.

"Is that a good thing" she asked blinking.

Charlie laughed. "I'll introduce you some time."

She laughed. "I missed you" she whispered

"I missed you more… do you want to go out tonight… I have something special planned…"

"Of course" she said lightly. "Love you."

"I love you… see you later".

He withdrew his head from the fireplace just as his owl; Peruvian flew back in carrying a letter. He quickly un-scrolled it and read Dumbledore's reply his grin becoming wider.

He arrived at her flat at seven and got her to apparate to his flat. Her eyes showed confusion but she followed him, and they arrived on the front step to the building. He picked up his broomstick.

"What's going on?" she asked not sure whether to smile or frown at his idea of a date. He looked beautiful in very tight jean and a low cut baby pink top.

"I am combining my three first loves" he said grinning.

"Go on" she said.

"Three of courses dragons" she raised her eyebrows.

"Two is qudditch… but let's make it flying for tonight… and one of course my most precious… you"

"Very smooth" she said positively beaming.

"I came up wit it all by myself" he said kissing her lightly. He jumped onto his broomstick, helping her on behind him. Then he kicked off. The soared into the slowly darkening sky, a deep inky blue, and the stars were slowly appearing. He slowly settled into the top braches of a large tree. The both sat kissing tenderly looking down on the magnificent sight. Dragons were circling the grounds, shooting fire, the warmth circling them.

"They are so beautiful" she sighed as she lay back against his chest watching the scarlet dragon tear across the grass. "Of course I wouldn't get anywhere closer" she giggled.

"I have something to ask you" he asked lightly. He gulped slightly, but he knew that if she said yes, that it would be the bets thing he had done with his life.

"Rachael Louisa Mannings… will you marry me?" he asked simply. She gasped clutching me closer as tough she was afraid she was about to fall out. He produced a ring. A gold band with a firey red stone set in placed flaked by two gold stones. Silent tears poured down her face.

"Yes" she whispered. She threw herself into him, nearly knocking them both out of the tree.

"There is something else" he said holding her. "Id like to move back home" she looked at him in bewilderment.

"But this is home"

"It's not mine" he said simply.

"But you love your job" she whispered in confusion

"Not as much as my family… but I think I am needed with them. I need to help fight. I understand this is here you grew up, but think about it. I have spoken to Dumbledore and he has offered me the positi0on of the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Hagrid is very involved with the order, and is also the gameskeeper, its getting a lot" he hesitated. "Don't be mad but I asked about you, and he said that his friend, Amanda Kenya is the professor of Ancient Runes at Madison Mentucums University and he said you could easily get the position" she gaped at him.

"Work at Madison Mentucums?" she asked in wonderment.

"I realise your family is here… but they are safe, I need to go home Rach but I want you to come with me, I can't live without you, I love you" he whispered.

She looked at him and broke into a smile.

"God I have been to England since I was fourteen"

"Is that a yes?" he grinned.

"I believe it is Mr Weasley. At least I won't have to worry about you trying to kill yourself everyday"

"That's professor Weasley now" he said nibbling her ear. As he held her in his arms they were both smiling like idiots. They watch a Hungarian horntail send out a fireball twenty feet and knew that it wasn't the only danger looking them in the eye, but they both knew whatever the future held they would face it head on together".

_A/N: I have no clue if this is really the way dragons work but I had a go at creating how they work lol. Only JK knows if I am right. _

_Peruvian (Charlie's owl): Peruvian Vipertooth: is a type of dragon_

The next chapter is Fred and Angelina: **excitement **

Review you know you want to….


	5. the excitment of love

_The summer of 1996 _

Fred Weasley was surrounded by a burst of colour, and looked around at his pride and joy which was Wizards Wizarding Wheezes. He stood behind the till admiring his store proudly. It was half an hour till closing and his twin was in the back counting the takings for the non-stop day. Business had gone through the roof from the start, and ever since the holidays it had sky-rocketed. He looked around happily at the bright, multi-coloured walls and shelf after shelf of their loud and adventurous pranks.

He was busy making the demonstration sign for the next day (exploding toilet seats); when he heard the chime of the bell over the shop door. He looked up, a beaming smile for the new customer, then it deflated and it winced underneath her gaze.

Angelina Johnson.

She stood proud and tall, her back to the closed door, her arms folded across her chest and the smile that usually played across her perfect lips was turned upside down into a deep frown. Fred was suddenly glad there was a barrier separating them. No matter how low it was, the till would do to protect him.

"Fred Weasley!" she all but screamed. She took large strides over to where he stood, frozen. Despite being terrified Fred couldn't help but take in her body which always made him go weak at the knees. Tall and slim, her legs reaching for forever. But couldn't quite match his Weasley height of six foot one, she neatly nestled against his chest. Her black hair was now upbraided and flowed down her back, silky and straight. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously masking her glowing skin. She quickly reached the till and he cowered under her stare.

"Angelina" he said trying to inject enthusiasm into his voice. "What a pleasant surprise! Want to try our…"

"Don't you dare give me that Weasley! I can't believe you! You left me! You left without saying goodbye" she finished sadly.

Fred flinched at her tone. "It was our emergency plan! I didn't know we if we was going to do it!"

"Don't give me that either! We have been practically going out for a year! The only reason was because we both agreed we wanted freedom!" before Fred could move she had quickly, drew back her hand and with all her might slapped him across his right cheek. A red hand print gleamed on his face and both wore masks of shock. Fred brushed his hand across his stinging cheek, his mouth slightly agape.

"That's for being a typical male prat!" Angelina spluttered, the shock worn off. Then she did something that threw him completely off guard, and adding to his list, the reasons that women were crazy. She placed both hands on the table in front of her, lent up and pressed her full lips firmly against his. His world stood still, as he felt his emotions float from himself to her. She pulled away and blushed slightly, smiling delicately.

"What was that for?" he asked in complete bewilderment.

"That" she replied, her face braking out into her usual glowing smile, "was for all those amazing pranks you played on that bitch! Especially the last one"

He smiled back, his cheeky mischievous smile, their eyes locked together…

¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

_1994 – 18 months before. _

To the other lads he made it sound like a piece of cake, but when she said those faithful, relieving words:

"_Alright then"._

He felt his heart flutter, and the breath he was holding in was released. He quickly exited the portrait hole with his twin to deliver the letter to Bagman. When they got out, Fred leant against the wall and breathed in and out another sigh of relief. George slapped him on the shoulder grinning.

"Well done oh brother of mine" he said beaming at him. "You don't have to play the cool game with me. I have played it enough times and I know how much you like Angelina."

"It's only… well it hasn't even been confirmed it's a date" he practically wailed. "I dot plan to ask her out, she'd say no. plus everyone knows me and you are too immature for a relationship". They started walking to the owlery, walking in time unconsciously.

"True" replied George in mock thoughtfulness.

"She's to serious to have a boyfriend anyhow… she wont want one on top of everything… anyway she probably only said yes cause she felt sorry for me… she didn't exactly sound thrilled." he sighed.

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah cause she wasn't smiling or anything" he said sarcastically

They began to climb the circular staircase up to the owlery, when the bushy head of Hermione Granger appeared from around the bend.

"Hiya" she greeted them cheerfully. Fred responded half-heartily, Angelina wouldn't leave his mind.

"Did I hear that right Fred?" she asked. "You're going to the ball with Angelina?"

"Yes" he replied stonily.

"You don't sound to chuft" she remarked.

"Well has little Ronikins asked you yet?" asked Fred trying hitch a grin back onto his face, and trying to sound like he was teasing.

"Don't change the subject" she scolded although a pink tinge spread across her cheeks. "And for your information I have been asked, that doesn't mean it was Ron"

George looked curious, but Fred was too miserable to work up the energy to feel the same.

"What's the problem?" she asked "I didn't get one teasing comment out of you".

George answered for him. "Apparently her answer was unenthusiastic" he shrugged.

Hermione looked momentarily blank.

"Strange" she remarked. "I mean Angelina isn't your typical giggly girl. But I know she has liked you for ages" she informed them. Fred's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you ask her?" she asked, determined to find a solution.

"Well I sort of just got up the nerve and sort of shouted it out across the common room" he winced.

"Fred!" Hermione yelled.

"Well if I had walked over I wouldn't have asked" he replied sheepishly.

"A Weasley twin being shy? Unheard of" Hermione giggled.

"Shush don't spread it around" said George his eyes twinkling.

"And stop mocking us" joined in Fred grinning wickedly.

"I think we have to separate you from Harry and Ron they are clearly the problem" George added gravely, his smile becoming more and more evident.

"Shut up you two" she said. "Do you want me to explain or not?"

Fred nodded; Feeling grimmer now that they were back on the subject of his failing love life.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. "Basically" she explained calmly. "I am guessing you asked casually, so therefore she answered casually. If she was all excited then she would have looked a bit silly. Angelina isn't one that lets people have something over her, no matter how much she likes you. Besides" she added after a pause. "She probably imagined being asked slightly differently".

Comprehension drew identically on both their faces.

"How do you know so much" asked George.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm amazing" she answered stonily

George clapped his hands together. "Right well come on Fred! You can cheer up now, let's send that letter."

Fred nodded and followed George up the stairs. After he had taken a few, he turned to see Hermione about to disappear around the next bend.

"Ermmm Hermione…"

"Don't worry Fred" she said very matter of factly, looking over her shoulder reassuringly. "As far as I am concerned this conversation never happened."

Fred nodded his thanks. Turned, and ran after his twin.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

_The Yule Ball_

Fred winked at Harry as he made eye contact with him across the common room. Harry followed Parvati Patil out the entrance, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Fred chuckled, knowing Harry would probably rather face the dragon again then go through with the ball. He said goodbye to George who was just leaving to meet his date, Candice Stifferin from Hufflepuff; she was Bagman's third cousin, or something stupid. Fred shrugged, they'd try anything once. He looked up towards the girl's staircase and he froze. She was standing three stairs up, one delicate hand placed on the wooden banister, as she looked straight at him. He held her gaze, and then took in the rest of her. She was in robes of deep lavender, and plunge neck line, and clinging to every curve, with a large slit up her legs revealing her long dazzling legs. She had undone her braids, and her hair hung around her shoulder, with large curls in the end. He gaped as she approached him.

She rolled her eyes. "Close your mouth" she said, but she was grinning all the same. He grinned sheepishly back as he held out his arm and they made their way down to the hall.

"You dazzle me with your presence my lady" he declared dramatically, pretending to swoon.

"And your lucky that I find your mockery endearing" she shot back. They approached the hall to see it had just been opened and everyone was entering. They joined George at the small round table. He was sitting with the small blonde girl, who was admiring her appearance in the back of her spoon, while George was glaring at another table. Fred saw immediately why. Alicia Spinnet was sitting there with her Ravenclaw date.

"Why didn't you ask her?" asked Angelina bluntly. Sitting down and disregarding his date. George shrugged casually, not taking his eyes away from the other table. Fred looked down at his hands, feeling slightly guilty. They had agreed that whoever didn't ask someone first would have to ask Candice. Unfortunately George couldn't get up the nerve before Fred. He heard Dumbledore's voice:

"Pork chops";

And heard more voices calling out various foods. Getting the idea he picked up his menu and ordered steak.

When all the plates were cleared, Fred watched Harry follow the rest of the champions and their dates onto the dance floor.

"Bless him" Angelina smiled fondling watching him. Fred grinned. Angelina had had to have it proven that Harry was worth the spot on the qudditch team. When he had shown what he could do, she had come to like him a lot.

"I know" chortled Fred. "He looks terrified".

"Is he… ok?" she questioned Fred. "I know you are quite close to him…"

"That's Harry's trouble" said Fred shaking his head.

Angelina looked at him questionably.

"He doesn't realise how many people there are that like him, and want to look out for him" he explained. He saw Dean and Seamus on a nearby table making kissie faces at the dance floor. He knew they were probably aimed at Harry, so sent them death glares. They quickly saw them and stopped. Not wanting to b on the wrong end of the Weasley twin's wrath. He heard Angelina chuckle beside him.

Dumbledore lead professor MaGonagall onto the dance floor. Fred breathed in and stood up, offering his hand to Angelina. "My lady?"

She laughed and allowed Fred to lead her to the dance floor.

"So why did George ask that bimbo and not Alicia?" she questioned frowning. "I know he likes her and she likes him" she sounded slightly put out at the injustice against her best friend. Fred shrugged, guilt again raging through his body as she laced her hands around his neck, and he snaked his arms around her waist. He was also feeling slight panic; there were only three people in the world he couldn't lie to: his twin, his mother and Angelina Johnson. She looked like she wanted to pursue the subject, but deflated, laying her head against his board chest as they swayed to the slow beat. The song ended and they slowly dropped their arms, smiling shyly at each other, lost in each others eyes. Then a fast tempo started up and they pulled out of their daze, their smiles became more confident as they starting dancing energetically.

A few hours later they found themselves on a stone bench, in the middle of the rose bushes. And twinkling, hovering fairies floating around giving off a glowing light. They were both warm from the adrenaline of their dancing and from the close proximity they were to each other, their knees touching. They were in a comfortable silence as they both watched the few twinkling stars in the deep midnight sky, they could hear the low beta of the final song and the rustling as the wind blew through the trees.

Fred glanced at her out the corner of his eye of his eye, he pretended to yawn widely, and exaggerated his arm movements, draping one across her shoulders. She following his movements with darting eyes then giggled.

"Oh please Weasley! That has got to be one of the oldest tricks in the book! Not to mention the corniest!"

"What I'm tired" he protested mockingly. "And besides" he added a little huskier. "It got me where I wanted to be".

She blushed slightly, and looked back up at the sky, he watched her as they continued into their silence.

"Fred"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to wait all night? The bottom of the girls' stairs is so cliché".

Fred laughed. He loved her firey personality that contested him brilliantly. She was the only one who could control him. He slowly pulled her closer and captured her full lips with his own.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

_August 1997_

.Fred paced an aisle of his closed store nervously. Tonight was the night. The only person who knew of decision was of course George. As he turned at the top he saw her watching him through the glass, a small smile playing on her face. He hurried forward and unlocked the door, holding it open for her to enter; He pecked her on the lips as she passed him. She was wearing tight fitting black trousers and a white fitted jacket, which she casually removed as she carried on in, revealing a tight deep red corset top.

"Ready to go?" she asked smiling as she turned. Then she frowned as she saw him lock the door again.

"Yeah about that… I have to work tonight babe" her frown deepened. "But I'd be honoured if you stay with me" he bowed slightly. She gave a half smile.

"Fine. But you have some making up to d. here I am getting all dressed up to go out. And all my evening is going to consist of is watching you blow yourself up" she sighed mockingly.

"I promise" he grinned suggestively.

She rolled her eyes and led the way into the back and down the stairs into the cellar where Fred and George made and tested all their products. Fred followed, risking life and limb by attempting to lie to her.

"Yeah George was suppose to just add the different colours to our magical hair tonight, but he had some making up to do with Alicia so I offered to do it instead". He explained casually.

"What did he do"? She asked sitting down in one of the blow up chairs.

"Ermmm he didn't say" Fred said stumbling over his words.

Damn she wasn't supposed to ask.

She frowned even more. "You tell each other everything" she said suspiciously. "And Alicia would have told me…"

"I'm sure they will tell us in their own time, when they have sorted themselves out" he cut across her, his nerves rising higher and higher. She frowned in deeper thought. Fred quickly produced the bottle of wine he had to attempt a distraction

"You know… to keep us going" he answered to her questioning stare. She smiled, the frown lines disappearing immediately. "Let's go outside back and drink it" he added casually pouring out two glasses. He handed one to her, and picked up his own glass and the bottle.

"I thought you were working" she commented.

"Yeah well… I feel guilty"

The frown lines appeared again, but she followed him up the stairs and outside, before she had emerged from the store, he quickly flicked his wand in the direction of the bushes. She came and stood next to him sipping her wine, the warm summer's nights breezes flickering on her arms. He wound his arms around her and she lent her head back.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"So suspicious" he muttered shaking his head, smiling.

She was about to open her mouth to tell him she had good reason, when there was a band and fizzle. She looked up and gasped. A bright explosion of multicoloured stars and hearts fell from the sky, disappearing before they hit the ground. Then loopy gold writing appeared in the sky:

**Now that I have your attention…**

Angelina starred transfixed. Fred continued to smile… his gaze at her astounded face.

**Angelina Eleanor Johnson…**

**Will you marry me? **

She gasped, and the last part remained in the air, as if reminding her of the question. She continued to look up, her mouth open. She looked down to see Fred on one knee and an open box in his hand, a nervous boyish grin on his face.

"Will you?" he whispered.

She threw herself on the ground and flung her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll take that as a yes I guess" he whispered grinning as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for the only woman he could ever love. They both stood up, flushed and grinning stupidly at each other, and at the ring, a clear amethyst with a small diamond each side.

"I knew you were up to something" she said her voice shaking.

"You know me to well" he replied stroking her cheek, his other arm wrapped around her waist.

As she looked into the pools of Fred's eyes, she knew what she was letting herself in for, she also knew she was one of few women who could handle it, but knew she couldn't live without the trouble, and she certainly couldn't live without this man. The excitement she felt when his arms were wrapped around her, overwhelmed her senses. As he pulled her in for another kiss, she knew she wouldn't tame him if she could.

_A/N: Heya well I hope that chapter met your expectation. This is exactly how I see Angelina; she's firey and doesn't let anything stand in her way!_

_Brilliant author: awww thanx chicken! If only one person likes my stories its worth it! You rock to for your gr8 reviews! I am also a big fan of H/G and HR/R and we will definitely see more of them. I have already planned the weddings, and have planned their children. You will also see the same for F/B C/R F/A & G/A. as you can see from the first chapter they all have kids etc. and the whole dead/not dead thingy, well it was sort of explained in the first chappie, Dumbledore explained his suspicions, which I will tell you are correct, BUT there is more to it… I won't say any more here, you'll have to read LOL._

_Sailinmad: my first reviewer. Well I just couldn't kill Harry, I mean he's life has been pretty crappie I think he deserves some happiness dammit, and that's where the story goes next!_


	6. waiting for love

_Sara: Heya I know it was sort of cryptic lol. Basically Angelina was yelling at him because he had left the school without telling her what he was doing. She slapped him cus she was angry at the twins. Then she kissed him because she hated Umbridge and loved the pranks. Sort of confusing but I wanted to show her personality, and someone that could actually control a Weasley twin! Lol hope I explained it! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the plots, I thought they might be sort of confusing with me switching the years etc but I think it works._

_Brilliant author: as usual thank you!_

**Without further ado I give you chapter six, the last in the engagement series:**

**The next six will be the weddings.**

_August 1996_

Dusk was settling over the cooling summer day, a single star appearing in the slowly darkening sky. There was a rare sense of tranquillity in the air as the whole Weasley family lounged back around the table; everyone stuffed from celebrating Arthur's birthday. George contently tilted his chair back on its back legs, lazily watching everyone out the corner of his eye. Then he sat bolt right up, his chair clattering back onto all fours, as he realised he was surrounded by couples. Couples surrounded him; Charlie and Rachael had moved from Romania the week before, announcing their engagement. It was great news in these troubled times, but he couldn't help but feel a stab of envy as he watched his older brother guide her over to the swinging hammock, where they both lay in each others arms, swaying in the cool summer breeze. He quickly averted his gaze, everyone was moving off in pairs around him. Fleur stood and planted herself in Bill's lap, opposite him at the table. Her arms lovingly wound around his neck as she admired her ring. Again to distract himself he stood up, and moved to reach the firewhiskey bottle. The sight that faced him next though sent him further into depression. His mother and father could be seen though the small kitchen window swaying in each others arms, instead of washing up, to a song playing on the wireless. He unscrewed the lid and knocked a gulp straight back, as his head came back down he saw his baby sister walk away from prying eyes with Harry; his arm wrapped securely around her waist. For a moment he was tempted to run after them, and then he remembered it wasn't just a lad, it was Harry, and he restrained himself. He sighed, annoyed as he watched Ron and Hermione argue, again, in the corner of the garden. He felt he should have been pleased that Ron was the only other Weasley male unattached. But Ron and Hermione's denial for each other was now just a pain for everyone else, as well as him. And by the way things were going they would be together before long anyway. He finally to his other half and was consumed by the feelings of envy, and of discomfort once again. This was the first time they had gone their separate ways.

They had said their first words together, walked together, shows their first signs of magic together, climbed aboard the Hogwarts express together, done every prank, trick and detention together, cast the same patronous and finally left school and set up a business together. But it seemed that in love there was no together. He briefly wondered if Fred felt the same. Probably not. He didn't notice anything these days… only a month of dating Angelina Johnson and he was besotted. He took back another large gulp of firewhiskey as he watched them settle themselves at the top of the hill, underneath the large oak, watching the fire flies as the sky grew slowly darker around them. George tore is gaze away and made his way, staggering slightly into the house, where he flooed back to the apartment. He had had enough of brooding for that night.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

A continual bleeping was the sound he awoke to the next morning at eight. He rolled over groaning – his bed sheets were twisted around his body from his restless nights sleep. He sat up, unwrapping them from his body, his eyes half closed, rumpling his hair as the bleeping steadily became louder. The alarm was a present from his mum. She had given all her sons one when they had left home, since they didn't have her as a personal wake up call anymore. He stood up, feeling coldness sweep his body as his feet made contact with the wooden floor. He stretched, watching his athletic body quiver in the long mirror on his door. The bleeping stopped now he was out of bed; and he heard the frying pan hitting the stove. He groaned again, that meant they had company, (as usual). Neither of the twins were morning people, they tended to walk around for the morning with their eyes closed. But when ever Angelina stopped, Fred seemed to think he had to impress her. He was annoyingly chirpy and made her breakfast. George was quite shocked the first morning it happened, and he was shaken from his sleep walking; and sure enough he heard a faint giggle. He grabbed a wrinkled grey t shirt from his floor and threw it over his head. When he had come out of his room in his boxers before, she had gone all flustered and slightly angry. George didn't see why, he was identical in every way to his twin. When he pointed this out to her however, she didn't take to kindly. He shuddered involuntarily. Once again thinking his brother as a brave man.

"Breakfast!" called Fred cheerfully as he saw George appear in the kitchen. He was standing over the stove. "Bacon and egg sandwiches" he added. George didn't answer; he did indeed feel half asleep. He sat at their small table, opposite Angelina and collapsed forward onto the hard wood, closing his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no," chuckled Fred. George made a grunting noise in response and Fred rolled his eyes, but sending wicked smiles to Angelina at the same time, who was going through a qudditch play book before work. She had got a job in the Magical Games and Sports office at the Ministry, and she was training to do refereeing.

"I'm not being overly perky." He said in response to the grunts. "I am merely making my beautiful girlfriend breakfast and was merely asking my dim-witted brother if he wanted any."

George grunted again as Angelina watched in amazement.

"No! I will not set the pan on fire! Again" he added in an undertone. "Do you want me to open up?"

George grunted.

"Well if you're sure, you'd better hurry then."

George dragged himself into the bathroom, jumping into the shower, hoping the strong jets would wake him up.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "You two!" she almost scolded.

"What have we done?" asked Fred indignantly.

"You've always done that since the first time I met you!"

"Done what"? Asked Fred in confusion; as he cut a sandwich into two.

"Never mind", she rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I'd better go or I'll be late" She quickly kissed him and took the two halves of the sandwich, and quickly disapperated.

"Women! "He sighed to himself. "They want to pick a fault with everything;" he muttered as he applied liberal amounts of tomato sauce to his bacon.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

As they opened up that morning, George could forget all about his depression, it was just like old times, before _women, _entered their lives. They restocked the shelves before they opened, when their small shop was cramped full of people, and soon the shelves of Skiving Snackboxes were completely empty. As he stood proudly behind the till, he couldn't help but feel elated as he watched his and his brothers' inventions practically walk out the door; it made him feel serious and childlike all at once; the best feeling.

Around lunchtime, the crowd thinned into barely anything, while the customers grabbed a bite to eat, Fred and George quickly picked up and discarded products, and rearranged shelves. Fred pulled out the mop and bucket where someone had trod in mud, and George dusted the 'muggle tricks' shelf. They both looked up from what they were doing when they heard the bell, to see their younger brother Ron, and his best friend Harry, enter the shop, both laughing, and practically holding each other up. They were both still shocked when they looked at Harry. He had removed his glasses, and had definitely been working out, and now was probably the same height as the twins. Ron, they just could not get se to him being taller than them, although it was coming for quite a while.

"I don't know Harry, I thought they suited him," Ron said nearly falling over the threshold, as Harry doubled over.

"What's up with you two?" Asked Fred. His own lip twitching at the sight of them. He sent the bucket and mop away with his wand as the two of them approached, their eyes practically streaming. George also felt his lips curved into a smile. It was nice to see Harry so relaxed.

"We went with the girls to Madam Malkins, dress robes were on the list again." said Ron. "What is it with girl" he added in an undertone. "We took a bout two minutes and they are still there"

"And guess who was there?" asked Harry.

"Go on," asked George.

"Malfoy." Said Ron.

"And?" the twins asked together.

"We walked out the changing rooms, to see him, with his mum," they both cracked up again. "Trying on robes that was possibly worse than Ron's for the Yule ball".

"Is that possible?" asked Fred grinning.

"Trust me. Very possible." Chortled Harry.

"We overheard his mum say they were traditional when a Malfoy came of age;" laughed Ron.

"The girls chucked us out before we got in trouble as Hermione said" explained Harry. "So we thought we'd drop in".

The twins both cracked up and the four were laughing at the image for a while.

"Ginny already got you whipped Harry, dragging you to buy clothes?" asked Fred teasingly.

Harry blushed slightly.

"You can't bloody talk" said George. "Angelina has you so bloody whipped; she could probably get you to actually try on one of the sets of dress robes."

Harry chortled. "Besides, I am Ginny's boyfriend I dot mind watching her change her clothes" the Weasley brothers stopped and looked to see his mouth twitching. "And Ron got dragged in by Hermione…" he turned to his best friend. "Seriously mate just asks her out."

Ron turned a shade of red to match his hair, and began to stammer a protest. Fred and Harry howled with laughter, when Harry saw that George had taken himself from the conversation and was making his way over to the till. Harry left Fred and Ron discussing girls, and approached him.

George saw Harry coming towards him. He shook himself out of his thoughts. He was pleased for Fred, he really was, but when they all started discussing the women in their lives he felt as though he was missing out, and he couldn't join in the conversation anyway.

"What's up?" asked Harry coming to a stop. George glanced away from his eyes, he felt as though Harry could see right through him when he starred like that.

"Nothing". He mumbled he picked up the pricing gun and began marking down the box of nose biting teacups; they had invented a better version, where you could actually programme them to attack certain people and not others.

"George, I'm sure I've looked like that a million times, I've also said a million times that everything is fine, when it's far from it. Come on tell me."

He sighed. He knew Harry wouldn't drop it, and he would break him eventually. He stepped from behind the till and walked back over to his brothers.

"Fred, do you mind if I step out for a while with Harry?" he asked.

"No go ahead" said Fred slightly surprised. "Fancy giving me a hand little bro?" he asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders, and they both watched as George and Harry retreated out the door.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Half an hour later they found themselves in muggle London, in a bar, playing pool, and sipping a pint of beer each. Harry had explained that he had been attracting stares all day and asked if they could step out of Diagon Alley. George had no problem with this and had taken him to a bar that he and Fred were rather fond of. So far, Harry hadn't asked him, and he thought he could avoid it, but he knew that Harry was waiting for him to make the first move, and they probably would stay there until he had his answers.

George lent on his cue, watching as Harry took aim and hit a ball into a pocket.

"So. You want to know what's wrong?" asked George.

Harry took aim again and nodded. "Of course, I've noticed for a while, you've not been yourself mate". The ball missed by inches and George took up his go in silence; contemplating what to say. He looked up; Harry was just watching him, drinking from his glass. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I should be happy for Fred, but I feel like he is leaving me behind."

"its only natural… for as long as I've known you two you've never been apart, I suppose now… well I suppose he spends more time with Angelina." Said Harry quietly. George pocketed the black ball ending the game and he and Harry returned to the bar.

"George it's horrible to think about, but all Fred is doing is growing up, going off and doing his own thing. And you need to do it as well"

He sighed. "I know your right Harry… I suppose it's the thought of us being separated… I can't imagine it." Harry patted his back as two pints were set before them. "Cheers mate" said George holding up his glass.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK! Behind them, followed by a shout:

"Stupey!"

George and Harry hipped around to see five hooded and masked figures in the middle of the pub. They both reacted instantly, and dove underneath the pool table.

"Ok, any ideas?" asked George as he pulled out his wand. Three of the Death Eaters began to make their way towards them, and the other two started on the muggles.

"Ok first thing we need to do is help the muggles."

"How?" Asked George. "We're in as much shit at the moment."

"We need to take out these three first". He muttered. "On the count of three" he breathed in. "One… two… three!"

They both surfaced from underneath and immediately began duelling wit the three. They quickly took out one, whose mask fell when he collapsed, revealing himself to be the image of Gregory Goyle, probably his father. After a hurried duel, the three were on the floor, George and Harry quickly whipped off their masks and saw why it was so easy: Crabbe's dad was another, also so was another that Harry recognised from the paper, and George quickly mumbled something about him being crap.

"While the others don't notice" Harry whispered, dragging George into a corner. "You run for help, I'll stay and take down the other two."

"You're kidding right? We don't know who's under there!"

"George we need help." Harry stated determinedly.

George took one last look at Harry, and ran for it, he raced down the street, and into the Leaky Cauldron. He recognised a small band of red heads and ran over panting. His mum and dad were enjoying a drink with Bill and Fleur, he saw Charlie and Rachael talking to someone at the bar, and Hermione ands Ginny sitting at the end of the table comparing something.

He stopped at the table breathing heavily.

"George what's up?" asked Bill rising to his feet. "Is it Fred"?

George frantically shook his head, "Me and Harry went to muggle London to talk" he said his breathing coming under control. "Death Eaters…."

But he was cut off as his dad joined Bill on their feet.

"Molly call the Ministry, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Rachael come with me and George"

George led the way down the street, them all running, Arthur jogging to keep up. Just as they approached there were multiple cracks, and ten aurors appeared in front of the bar. Kingsley and Tonks could be made out in the crowd. George pushed his way through the only thought in his head was Harry. He pulled open the door before anyone could stop him, to see one of the Death Eaters down and Harry frantically duelling with the other. At that moment the aurors burst in, and the Death Eater took one look around and disapperated.

Harry stood breathing heavily. George approached him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry I left you!" he mumbled.

"George don't be silly I told you to! And I'm fine" he said slapping him on the back.

He pulled away and gasped. He had been concentrating on Harry and hadn't noticed the carnage that was the Pub. Muggles all around were all bleeding heavily, whether conscious or not. His dad, two brothers and future sister in laws, all approached Harry once over the shock and all pulled him into hugs. The rest stayed to help, and Arthur ran back up to let the girls and Molly know everything was fine.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

An hour later George and Harry were still in the pub. They were helping the healers collect up all the muggles and help the oblivators question them before getting rid of the memory.

George helped a middle aged man from a healer to an oblivator, reassuring him that everything was fine. He looked up to greet the woman and did a double take.

Alicia Spinnet.

"Alicia! How are you?" he asked giving her a quick hug before helping the man into a chair.

"I'm good! How are you! I hear the shop is a bug success!"

George grinned and was about to say something when he realised:

"Oh your working… well I'm helping around anyway, want to grab something to eat after? Catch up?"

She smiled. "That's would be great, Ill need cheering up after this."

George smiled and went to help Harry who was dealing with a screaming woman.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

_September 1st 1988_

George looked around grinning stupidly. This was the year he was going to Hogwarts! He climbed onto the train with his twin brother, and older brother Charlie who was going into his sixth year. Bill had just left, and his other brother Percy was going into this year. He has received the usual lectures about staying out of trouble, but he couldn't help it if mischief was in his nature? After Charlie had sworn to keep an eye on them, rolling his eyes in the process, their mother and sent them onto the train. His younger brother Ron, muttering darkly about the prank they had played on him the day before. (Just a little good bye present), and their baby sister Ginny had tears pouring down her face.

Charlie had told them to be good, and keep each other company as he went off with his girlfriend to an empty compartment. The twins pulled faces at each other at the thought, and they entered a compartment. Inside was another student. A girl.

"Heya" she said shyly.

"Hi" they replied together. They stored away their trunks and sat down opposite her.

"First year?" She asked. They both nodded.

"You?" asked Fred.

She nodded. "Alicia. Alicia Spinnet". She said holding out a hand.

"Fred and George Weasley" said George shaking her hand.

She grinned slightly. "And how am I meant tot ell you apart"?

"Well your not. Where's the fun in that?" asked Fred grinning.

"Well I am better looking" said George grinning. She was kind of cute, chocolate brown hair that sat on her shoulder, a scatter of freckles across her nose, and chocolate brown eyes surrounded by long lashes. For the first time he found himself ignoring his brother as he talked to this girl. Fred dint seem to mind though, he was arguing most of the time with a tall black girl with braids who was called Angelina.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

_September 1997_

The party at the burrow was in full swing, every celebrating Fred and Angelina's engagement. The couple in question spent most of their night dancing, whether wildly or in each others arms; or at the table, (where they currently were); Angelina plated firmly in Fred's lap, kissing him tenderly. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had returned for the weekend for the party; Harry and Ginny were currently on the dance floor swaying to a muggle song, _how do I live, _Ron and Hermione were once again in the corner of the garden, arguing. The garden was underneath the night sky, his family in couples, amongst at least seventy party guests. Friends and family. And George didn't care. He had his own love. He was sitting next to Alicia at the table, her small hand clasped in his own. They were currently competing and doing a tequila shot. The song ended, and Harry and Ginny slowly unwrapped themselves from each other, and came over to the table, grabbing a butterbeer each and retreating to a private part of the garden. Harry shot George a wink which he returned. He trusted Harry with his sister, and knew the wink was directed and his relationship with Alicia. After pouring his heart out to Harry, out of everyone, he knew Harry was the most pleased for him. He finally understood why Fred was so besotted, and why he had proposed… he loved Alicia with every breath in his body. For a year now, the four of them tended to stay in the twins flat, getting up and having breakfast together, George found himself to be as cheerful as Fred. He knew it was going to be strange when Fred moved in Angelina, but that wasn't for a while yet and he hoped he wouldn't be alone.

"Come on." He said to Alicia. And pulled her onto the dance floor to another muggle song. _Because you loved me._ He looked behind him to see Fred pulling Angelina on as well, and sent a quickly wink his way, which was returned.

After the song he led her on a walk. He had always planned to do this at this spot; he had got the idea from when he had seen his twin and his fiancé watching the fire flies. He pulled a rug from underneath a bush along with a bottle of champagne. Alicia raised her eyebrows, but her lips were curved into a smile. They both stat down, her head against his chest as they lay down, watching the midnight blue sky turn inky black, the blinking stars scattered across.

"Alicia" he asked quietly.

"mmm;" she answered contently.

George slowly bought himself into a sitting poison. She frowned slightly, moved form her comfortable position. George handed her a flute of the bubbly drink and stood up, approaching the now invisible fireflies, which could only be seen at dusk.

"Fred what are you doing?" she asked in confusion. She was smoothed down her dress, a deep scarlet red that was skin tight until her knees. He sent a wicked smile over her shoulder.

"Just preparing my next trick" he said with a wink

She stood up. "I dot know if I want to be around for a Weasley twin trick gone wrong" she said.

He approached her grabbing her hand. "Alicia just watch, sit down and trust me."

She hesitated slightly, but nodded and sat back down.

George produced a bottle of hair spray from his pocket; she raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Hidden from her view, all she could hear was it being sprayed.

He slowly moved away, and sat back down and he heard her gasp.

**I love you**

**Will you marry me?**

Was spelt out in the fire flies. Against the blackness of the sky, the golden glow was beautiful. Alicia quickly turned, to see George, an open box in his hand containing a beautiful ring. A deep ruby, flaked by two small diamonds. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Your killing me here." He chuckled slightly out of nerves.

"Well I'm not going to turn down that rock" she said flinging her arms around his neck.

He slipped it on and kissed her lowering her back onto the rug.

"We shouldn't say anything tonight" he said. "Its Fred and Angelina's night"

"I agree," she whispered.

"I suppose we will have to create our own celebration," he whispered mischievously.

"I suppose" she agreed. Pulling him down on top of her. George kissed her with all his worth, loosening his top buttons;

_She was worth the wait_

A little voice said in his head. He grinned at it and went in for the kill.


	7. the weddings

Heya everyone I'm sooooooooo sorry! I basically haven't been able to get on my computer, my uncle has been staying and is a computer freak, I basically couldn't get on if my life depended on it.

I have written up all the marriage stories; I will say I'm quite proud lol 

I just need to type them up.

I also need to know which one you want to read first.

I was thinking id do fleur and Bills wedding, because that is the order, but you lot might want to go for the same order as the engagements, let me know ASAP xxxxxxxxx

Thanks

Magic sparkler

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. sky blue silk

_I can only say I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the delay in my posting! As well as my reasoning from my previous post; I have been working on another story, entitled: **Smile. You're on potter cam! **And I've got ideas for a few more, so I have bin doing something valuable with my time hehe!_

_It's my favourite of all my ideas so far! I'll let you know when the first chapter is posted._

_Thank you to brilliant author who has been with me the whole way!_

**Without further ado I give you the first wedding chapter, entitled:**

**Sky blue silk**

_1 August 1997_

Bill sat in the front pew, as the church slowly filled around him. He didn't know why he had agreed to a church wedding, but as soon as Fleur had seen the church, in his home of St Ottery Catchpole, she had deemed it perfect. He sighed nervously, anything to please her and his mum he guessed. He tapped his foot lightly, listening to the whispering mummers around him, and could hear on the twins cheery voices asking:

"Bride or groom?"

He tapped his foot lightly on the hard floor ands fingered his tie nervously. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and he turned to face his brother, Charlie, who was in matching inky navy dress robes with a white orchid through the buttonhole. He was actually rethinking their colour choice of the men, with the sun blazing on the hot August day.

"You alright?" asked Charlie, not loosening his grip.

Bill nodded, unable to talk.

"Of course you are" said Charlie grinning. "That's why your deathly white and shaking."

Bill opened and closed his mouth wordlessly.

"And have apparently lost the ability to talk." He chuckled teasingly.

Bill unstuck his throat, taking in a deep breath. "Has anyone ever told you how funny you are" he replied hoarsely, Rolling his eyes.

"Well you look like someone at a funeral… not about to get married" he replied almost seriously. "Come on mate… I'm dreading how I'm going to be when it's my turn, but I know it's what I want. And I know this is what you want. I know you and Fleur love each other… what's to be nervous about?" he asked patting him lightly.

"Your right. I know your right" he almost told himself. Some colour returned to his cheeks. "Thanks mate" he turned to face his bother, actually grinning. He pulled him into a hug as they back slapped each other. "I knew I gave you the job for a reason" he joked.

Charlie chuckled. "That's more like it" he said. He paused and his grin suddenly widened. Bill looked over his shoulder to see his brother's fiancée, Rachael, lead the way into the church; along with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who were dating the twins, the three were talking and laughing. Fleur had insisted the three of them wear her chosen colour of sky blue; she had got to know them very well and regretted not asking them as bridesmaids. Charlie's whole attention was on Rachael, in a black, knee-length skirt and a bright sky blue top. They had come with his parents who followed, his mum already lightly crying, and his dads arm around her. Bill caught his mum's eye, and she dissolved into tears. They filed into the row behind them. Angelina and Alicia both wished him luck, squeezing his shoulder as they made their way to the end of the aisle. Rachael also wished him luck but her whole attention was fixed on his brother, whom she sat directly behind. His mum started fussing over his hair the moment she sat down. He's dad merely chortled as he tapped him lightly.

"Alright son?" Bill nodded calmly.

"Yeah now" chuckled Charlie.

Arthur grinned. "Don't worry about your mum. The twins, Ron and Harry set her off when she saw them in their robes outside" he explained. Bill grinned back, and looked beyond his parents to see the church bursting. Then he saw his future mother-in-law rush down the aisle, dressed in a smart white skirt suit and bright blue hair piece so not to cover her vela silvery hair. Her eyes were shining. She caught Bills eye, and rushed to him before taking her seat.

"Mind you take care of her won't you?" she said her French accent quite over powering, taking his hand.

"Always" he said standing up.

She embraced him. The tears now freely running.

"I know you will. She couldn't have picked better" she smiled.

Charlie stood next to him, gripping his shoulder again as the vicar, on call from the Ministry Came out the side chapel, and stood at the front. They both approached him. He made the usual comments, checking to make sure he was ok; when someone signalled from the back and he held up his hand. The church fell into silence.

A light, soft tune started on the organ; and it started. Bill felt as though he was falling down a hole that had opened beneath his feet. He felt Charlie's silent support on his shoulder and felt better. The door opened:

The first down the aisle came Gabriella, Fleur's sister, who was their flower girl. Her dress was a tighter fitting top, made from sky blue silk, with big sleeves which matched the big, full skirt made from slightly darker blue velvet. Her long veela slivery hair was all tied back into one, elegant smooth bun, tied with a satin bright sky blue bow. Around her neck was a simple sliver chain with a blue heart shaped gem, her present of the wedding party. And she carried a basket of bright blue rose petals which sparkled, she dropped them as she walked down, her eyes downcast aware of the many people. She looked up and saw Bill however and smiled. He smiled back, feeling more confident having seen this little girl he was very fond of. When she was half way down, next came her four chosen bridesmaids, accompied by Bill's chosen groomsmen, all dressed in the matching navy dress robes. First came Clara with Fred. A tall girl, with mousy hair. Next was her friend Anna with George, who had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Then Ron and Hermione finally followed by Ginny and Harry. He smiled at his baby sister slightly sadly. She was too beautiful for his liking. And he'd have to have a word with Fleur about those dresses. They were very elegant, a bright sky blue, made from silk. Ankle length and very tight fitting showing of every curve. They slightly went in at the waist and were very low cut with spaghetti straps. They all held a bouquet of white orchids. And all had on their wedding presents. A fine sliver chain with a blue droplet. They all wore matching hair. Twisted into a very tight bun, which wasn't neat and smooth, but twisted, and held down with numerous gems. Finally came her maid of honour, her best friends Joanna who held the same elegance as Fleur. Deep brunette hair and hazel eyes, who walked down solo, they all reach the front; Separating at the end.

He felt himself take a deep breathe as he turned around; and he felt it die as Fleur came into view at the top of the church on her father's arm. Although she was half hidden by her full veil, which reached over her waist with scattered diamonds; it still couldn't hide her natural beauty. Her dress was made from a fine ivory silk, a tight corset top and a full matching skirt. The top had a decorative set of diamonds, twisted into a pattern, with a few small diamonds thrown over the top of the skirt. He couldn't take his eyes from hers as she walked to him holding a massive bouquet of white roses and orchids. Her slivery hair was down straight, reaching her waist, the top layered in loose ringlets, while the front was pulled delicately from her face and held back with a dimanted clip.

As she came closer, Bill knew this is what he wanted, she was there through everything:

_December 1995_

Bill entered his office at Gringotts bank; he threw his cloak over the back of a chair, and threw himself into another; his hands weakly pressed over his face. He had just left the hospital and learning his dad was going to be fine; and now he felt he could let his defences down. He had been the one to remain strong for his mum, not showing any emotion but now he was alone, the weight of the realisation that his dad could have died hit him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and stood; conjuring himself a strong cup of coffee, and at the same time pulling out a file out of the second draw. He took a large gulp of coffee and walked to the fireplace, which was already lit. He put down his cup and threw in a handful of floo powder, hitching a grin onto his face to see his brother.

"Tamtamian Dragon Sanctuary, Head Cabin" he said into the flames before putting his head in. He felt his head swirling in the licking flames before coming to a halt. He looked up grinning as he saw Charlie sitting in a chair with his girlfriend, Rachael, standing over him and then them quickly jumping apart as he appeared.

"Hey Rachael nice to see you again" he said before anything else. He had only talked to her through the fire but she seemed nice enough, and considering all Charlie normally obsessed over was his job, a girl was a welcome change.

"Hey Bill how's your dad?" she asked.

"That's why I'm back. Dad woke up, his fine, and mum was on her way with the crew so I called into work, thought I'd use the fire and see how it went with out brother his highness" he joked. He felt better now he was talking to his brother, and he slowly began to realise his dad would be fine.

But at the mention of Percy, Charlie's calmness vanished from his face and he smashed his fist into the table, a slight growl under his breath. Bill felt a mask of shock and turned to Rachael for an explanation. She quickly kneeled down and explained what had happened with Percy. Bill felt the anger spreading over to him.

"Bill calm down" sighed Rachael, "I've just spent enough time trying to sort him out" she said pointing to Charlie fondly. "I think he nearly broke his hand".

"You ok?" asked Bill turning to Charlie who nodded. "Right well I'm going to try to sort out our little brother before I have too say anything to mum. I'll floo you back". He added and pulled himself out of the fire.

Not feeling so constricted he threw his mug of coffee across the room where it smashed into the opposite wall, the black liquid running down the cream paint. He took a few deep calming breathes before he settled back in front of the fire:

"The Ministry of Magic. Percy Weasley" he said grimly before diving into the flames.

He found himself in a low setting fire, a large desk in front of him, and his tall brother hidden behind a stack of paper.

"Percy" he said coldly.

He looked up, his hair slightly ruffled. "Oh God another one" he sneered.

"What, not happy to see your big brother" Bill replied matching Percy's tone.

Percy merely glared.

"Look Perce, I know you know about dad, my question is what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?" he growled.

"Well apart from apologising, and going to see your father who almost died, the man who bought you up… that all we can do…" he relied half angrily and half sadly, aware that he couldn't do anything either.

Percy sniffed. "Well as far as I am concerned, until you lot start to listen to me, and admit you are wrong; then I have no mother, no father and no family."

Bill hid his feelings and merely glared. "Well I can see its pointless talking to you. Just to let you know that if you don't go and see dad after this… then I have four brothers and a sister, are we clear?"

"Yes William, you have made yourself plain. Now please now let me go back to work" he said flinching slightly at Bill's dark tone; and how his brown eyes hardened.

He withdrew his head from the green flames, the rage he felt circling his body, cackling with the powerful energy. Out the corner of his eye he saw his desk explode, just as his door opened, and Fleur walked in, her smile as usual lighting up his office. He didn't even have to think about it, as his anger was replaced with fear, as he jumped forward, pulling her down underneath him, as he shielded her from the raining wooden shards that fired from the desk. They both stayed for a few minutes regaining their breaths after the wood had finished falling. Bill stood up, pulling Fleur to her feet.

"What the hell happened?" she asked quivering slightly.

"It's a long story" he replied wincing.

Fleur circled him and saw his back blooded through his torn shirt, and what she could see of hid back was covered in splinters, she waved her wand once, resetting the office to how it had been before.

"Lie down" she whispered sympathetically. And she gently pulled him into the middle of the room where there was the biggest space on the floor.

Bill lay on his front on the stone floor and Fleur used her wand to pull out the wood and heal his back. He gingerly got to his feet and pulled Fleur against his chest, burying his face into her hair and he breathed in her sweet smell.

"So what happened?" she asked in concern, her voice muffled as he held her close into his chest. Bill gave a quick explanation of Percy's behaviour; she already knew about his dad, she had spent the night at the hospital with him and his mum, keeping her calm when he couldn't. Fleur's expression darkened at his explanation, but she sucked in a breath and calmed herself down.

"Why don't you let Charlie know what's happening, and forget about him, his not worth it" she soothed running her fingers through his hair.

Bill nodded, taking that hand and kissing her finger tips. "I don't want to but I'd better…"

"Get back to work" he finished. "And I should floo Charlie".

She planted a kiss firmly on his lips and detangled herself from his arms. She exited the office with a wide smile over her shoulder. As Bill watched the slivery tip of her hair whip around the corner he couldn't help but smile, and the realisation that he loved her hit him like a tone of bricks. Feeling a bit dazed, he bent down to the fire level to floo his brother.

As he thought of the first time he realised he was in love, his four groomsmen and the bridesmaids lined up opposite each other, in two lines. His brothers behind Charlie and the girls behind Gabriella who stood in front. Finally Fleur reached him, their eyes never tearing away from each other, her father placed her delicate hand into his and patted his arm, and Bill finally broke his eyes contact to look at her father. As their eyes met his message was hard and clear.

"_Take care of her"._

Bill met his hard stare, and his eyes reassured him:

"_Forever …"_

_New Year's Day 1996_

Bill's hand was shaking as he studied the photo of the large house in the picture, and looked up to the real thing standing in front of him. He gulped nervously; he still had ten minutes to spare not wanting to be late. The snow had stopped and the ground was simply covered with glistening powder, and he breathed out misty air. This New Year had found himself agreeing to meet Fleur's parents; therefore he had now found himself on the edge of Paris, getting up the nerve to knock on the large oak front door. On Boxing Day he had taken her out for a meal and told her he loved her. She had weld up with tears and he thought the whole situation was in his favour. The next day she had dropped the bombshell that her parents had invited him round to meet them. It wasn't something he had ever done before, but he had heard horror stories from his friends, including Charlie, who managed to set the table on fire. Needless to say that didn't go down to well.

He forced himself up the long windy driveway and determinedly raised his hand to pull the heavy knocker against the door. Then quickly withdrew it. He shook himself.

"Get I grip!" he told himself "you were put in Gryffindor for a reason you idiot! You have faced dangerous curses day in and day out for nearly a decade"!

He breathed in and knocked the brass hook against the large solid oak door.

It was opened and he was greeted by a house elf, in a powder blue apron who had big dark eyes, and who invited him in, in its squeaky voice. He was shown to a large front room, which was decorated in creams and gold's, and full of fine solid oak furniture. Fleur got up from sitting on a cream leather love seat, and quickly made her way over to him; she grabbed his hand and went on her toes to kiss his cheek. She pulled him forward, and her parents rose from the couch to greet him.

"Mama, Papa this is William Weasley".

They looked Bill up and down, and her father held out a steady hand. Bill knew what they were thinking. A lot of people who heard about him, head boy, eight NEWTS and a top curse breaker for the country, and his appearance startled them. For one is he so young, and for another, despite being dressed in a black suit (although no tie, he just couldn't stand them unless necessary) and charcoal grey shirt, he still displayed his ponytail, eye ring, and kept his dragon hide boots. Bill held out his hand, which remained steady, he was well trained at hiding his feelings, he was an expert in spells and combat, and held a steady gaze, as he met her fathers stare.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Declour".

Fleur's mum, like her daughter had the veela traits displayed easily. Fleur had in fact told him that although she had the slivery hair and skin, and the natural beauty, and although her anger was probably more dangerous than the average person, she did not get the birds claws and beak, however when her mother was angry she got the sharp claws and her hair cackled. Being half veela limited and effect and it seemed to run out when Fleur and her sister were born. Fleur also has the graceful elegance of being tall, another veela look. But her mother was the opposite, maybe 5 foot 5 at the most. She still had the delicate figure, moved graceful and had the swan-like neck, which she showed proudly with her slivery hair cut into a chin length bob. She had the same large blue eyes and slivery skin, and was dressed in soft pastels. Her father, was very tall, nearly the same height as Bill, he had deep brown hair, which was thinning slightly and a matching beard and moustache, which he set off well. He had a strong athletic build and dark brown eyes. He dressed casually in dark slacks and a white shirt.

"Bonjore William" said Mr Declour with a sparkly French accent. Holding out a delicately manicured hand and shaking his lightly.

"Yes it's nice to finally meet you at last" said Mr Declour curtly; he had a strong broad English accent that seemed to speak power.

"Call me Bill" he requested with a light mock shudder.

Mr Declour smiled. When he had heard the young mans name, he had looked into it, and discovered how respected Bill truly was. He knew he had to be clever to work with goblins, who only trusted and respected the best, but didn't realise the influence and impact Bill could have the English community. And yet the young man had no airs or graces about him at all, and was so casual; as though his accomplishments didn't mean a lot. And he wasn't throwing them in his face, to get him to accept him. He was simply being himself.

Bill felt himself relax as he told them about his job and training Fleur.

"I have decided to go into the dealing aspect now of gringotts now" she explained herself

"What do you mean?" questioned her mother.

"Jewels mamma. I want to study and evaluate all the precious stones that come in." her face glowed. "It suits me far better than curse breaking, but now I have the basics in that which will help me assess the stones"

The conversation moved over the four course dinner. The house elves bought out the starter, quite a large plate with eight small pieces spread out. Bill eyed it suspiciously, he was use to his traditional English food, and wasn't quite sure about the stuff that he knew the French ate. He watched the other pick up the brown chunk and turn it up aide down, using their forks to pull out the inside. Bill forced down bile that was rising in his throat when he realised he was expected to eat snails. He caught Mr Declour's eye as he looked up, he must have looked slightly green, because he grinned and leaned across the table.

"I know exactly how you feel; I use to dowse the whole thing in ketchup when I dined with Aurelie's parents". And he pulled out a bottle out his pocket and passing it underneath the table, before turning to his own, now scarlet meal. Bill grinned; he knew he liked that man!

"So Bill, tell us about your family" he said taking a big gulp of water after swallowing a mouthful.

"How long have you got "he asked if a grin. Not watching as he forced the grisly meat into his mouth.

The parents exchanged slightly worried looks, Bill grinned knowing they were thinking of possible maniacs, idiots or rivalry. Percy didn't count.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly you two! Bill is one of seven. That's all!"

Relieved looks crossed their faces.

"Oh your poor mother" sympathised Mrs Declour wincing lightly and her hand going dramatically to her chest. "I had enough pain with these two, and the teenage years are hell" she shook he head as Mr Declour shuddered slightly. "Although we have yet as to have too many troubles with Gabby". She said fondly looking at her youngest daughter.

It was followed by a dish a bouillabaisse with fresh bread, and finished with a tiramisu cake, with cheese and crackers after. Feeling completely full. He lent back having finished discussing his family. They were impressed with the closeness he seemed to share with his siblings, he explained about Charlie's work in Romania, with dragons, and how he counted him as one of his best friends. He moved onto the twins next, with Mr Declour, whom insisted Bill call him, Simon, wanting to visit their store. Bill grinned thinking how false his mothers smile would turn if she was there. He then told them about Ginny, and explained how maybe they were all a bit protective, grinning sheepishly. Finally he went onto Percy, not giving any details, he was still a sore point, but made them aware of the situation. He then told them about Ron and his unofficial brother Harry,

"You wouldn't think he was famous at all" he said grinning fondly. Fleur shook her head in agreement. Him being in such close contact with the boy-who-lived only helped his case, and he couldn't help thinking he owed Harry one. After coffee and more questions, they retired to the lounge room, which was decorated in light blues and purples, with large glass doors, that went out into the grounds. After another hour of interrogation, Bill explained he had to get back, to work, with a whispered, "guard duty" in Fleur's ear. She nodded, and stood up along with her parents to see him to the door.

Bill reached the door nervously, where Fleur lent up to kiss him lightly on the lips, her face beaming. Wild thoughts were running through his head, _did her parents approve?_ He didn't know how to handle this goodbye. Fleur's dad reached out his hand and Bill grasped it,

"So how about dinner, next Sunday Bill?" he asked. "Bring your folks"?

Bill swallowed, that was a good sign wasn't it, and then he felt Fleur squeeze his hand.

"Yes sir sounds good" he said, although his heart was in his throat. When was all the formal stuff going to be over?

He kissed Mrs Declour's cheek, and shook little Gabrielle's hand delicately, before walking down the path, and apparating to the Burrow. Preparing himself, for the badgering he predicted off his mother.

_Back to the wedding…_

The large, beautiful room was full of the rumbling noise of lots of people talking, cheerful laughter rang through the gold and cream walls, and the light through the huge windows bounced off the squared crystal chandeliers. As the last people replaced their coffee cups, a dozen waiters and waitresses replaced the empty mugs with flutes of champagne. Bill surveyed the room from where he sat at the head table, holding Fleur's hand. He couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face, he couldn't believe it, and they were married! Sitting next to him was Mrs Declour, and next to her was his father, who was positively beaming; and next to him was the maid of honour, Joanna, who seemed to already have had a little bit too much wine. Next to Fleur was his mum, who was still red, eyed from all the crying she had done at the ceremony, with Mr Declour next to her with Charlie at the end. The table directly in front of them was all his brothers, with Harry and the bridesmaids, Fred ands George had suspiciously large pockets, but he didn't dare say anything to Fleur, and he was relying on Angelina and Alicia to keep them in line.

The scrapping of a chair was heard, and Bill saw Simon standing up, and the crowd fell silent;_ speeches_ he thought with dread.

"Right well first off thanks to everyone for coming, especially tot hose who came all the way from France to be here, I know Bill and Fleur appreciate it! Well as father of the bride it is my great privilege to begin the speeches here today; and I think for a start I should mention what a shock Bill was to me when I met him" he said a grin spreading over his face. "Fleur had come home for months telling us about him, and I could tell she was smitten. I was supposed to hate him, Fleur's my baby girl; but from it sounded like, he was everything I could hope for: he was a cruse breaker, which for a start was good news; he sounded kind and gentle, and head boy at school. But when he came to meet us, it was on New Year's Day; I was quite shocked to see long hair…" Bill saw his mother look and him, a satisfied glint in her eye. "On a very tall bloke, who had an earring…" another pointed look from his mother, and she also gave a little nod. Bill rolled his eyes, and he heard Fleur give a little giggle. He squeezed her hand. "If I'd have seen Bill on the street, I wouldn't have matched his personality to his; and I should know appearances are deceiving, I did marry a veela" he said with a slight shiver, "I don't have a son, which I do not regret, I wouldn't change my girls for the world, the closest thing I will have will probably be Bill, and well, I can truly say that I would choose anyone else. I am extremely proud of them both, and honour his parents for bringing such a fine young man into the world. "He picked up his flute and held it up towards his mum and dad, he felt touched by his words, and saw more tears begin to well up in his mothers eyes. "right before I get more sentimental id better hand this over to the man himself, but not before asking you all to raise your glasses to my beautiful Fleur and her new husband".

There was a dull scraping as everyone stood up with their glasses and toasted them. Bill stood up, taking Simons place, he felt slightly choked by the mans words, but gave him a brief hand shake and hug, as he sat back down.

"Thank you so much Simon that means a lot…" he said as everyone sat back down. " The first time I ever saw Fleur was at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a champion in the triwizards tournament and I had gone to watch my brother, Harry in the final task." He gave a pointed look to the table in front of him where Harry sat quite startled, although grinning quite widely, and the twins and Ron were busy miming,

"_Told you so" _as Ginny squeezed his hand.

"We never actually spoke, or really came across each other, but I did notice her eyeing me u the whole time" he said a wicked grin spreading across his face, as Fleur blushed prettily. "To be honest I didn't give it a lot of thought, and it wasn't till over a year later when she walked into my office, and into my heart" he added grinning wickedly.

"Oh please" he heard from one of the twins.

"Ok ok, corny I know" he said as a small laugh was hard through the room. "I can honestly say though my boss was a git, and the best thing he did was introduce me to Fleur. I knew she was someone special, when I wasn't attracted to her by her veela looks, but the pure woman she is… undeniably she is absolutely stunning! Especially today." He added as he looked down at her. "So will you please all raise your glasses once again to my gorgeous wife, who is looking mighty embossed, and more fool her because she should know by now that I cover all sentimental issues with jokes!"

everyone stood with a tittering laughter and raised their glasses to Fleur. Bill breathed a sigh of relief, and grinned at Charlie who took his position. Fleur tried to frown but grinned at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips, before redirecting his attention to Charlie.

"Well as the best man it is my solemn duty to give you all the dirt on Bill" a wicked grin spread across his face. The same one Bill wore when he joked in his speech, the same one the twins often wore. The same one Ginny wore when she got one better than one of them, and the same one Ron wore when he managed to out do Hermione. All the Wealseys were all different, but the grin seemed to be something they all shared, and used.

"as his brother and I like to consider one of his best friends, I can honestly say that I know him like nobody else in the world. Some things may shock you more so than others. "He eyed his mother slightly wearingly, and Bill involuntary gulped. "Its hard to imagine Bill Weasley, head boy, as anything but solely good, even if his image may give the impression of attitude. From teaching our Brother Percy the word 'pooh' so it became his first word. (it may sound stupid but it was funny to us at that age, and its all he would say for a good while), to setting out dads shed on fire when he was drunk," this one got a laugh from the crowd, especially as Bill sunk down in his seat, trying to escape the glares from his mother. "I can honestly say that Bill hasn't completely lived up to his expected image. I even remember his first girlfriend in Hogwarts, Melinda Morgan, his third year; when he still looked innocent with a bowler's haircut," he teased. The twins howled with laughter, and Bill sank lower in his chair, remembering that particularly bad hair cut. "To dump her he turned her hair purple" more laughter went through the hall, especially some of Bills' old school friends who remembered the incident well. "He tries to make a joke out of a serious situation. He is the oldest of us Weasley rabble and has always seemed to think he needed to protect us; and I can honestly say that it came in useful. I also need to thank him for helping me to see the light, and enabling me to propose to me own fiancée, I don't doubt, we will all be together in the near future! Although you, I know I couldn't at first, see what the gorgeous Fleur sees in our brother, and had married him," he joked.

"You said it" shouted out George. Bill offered a small grin as the crowd chuckled.

Charlie suddenly turned serious. "It's because Bill will do anything for you, and I can see the love in his eyes when he looks at Fleur, and I can see it in her… so for the final time of the night, please raise your glasses to my brother, Bill, and the newest Weasley recruit, fleur. I wish them happiness, laughs, luck, fortune… and the rest is a little x-rated to go into further. BILL AND FLEUR!"

Everyone sat back down with mild laughter. As the band started up the first track, as Bill led Fleur to the dance floor, seeing over his shoulder, Charlie hurrying to Rachael before their mother could talk to him. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rested against his chest. As the soft tempo played; Bill remembered:

All his siblings being born, especially Ginny, each one being placed into his arms and the protective instinct kicking in…

His first piece of magic, fighting over a toy with Charlie and forcing him back, his jumper being pulled over his face….

Flying on a broomstick for the first time, the wind and the exhilaration rushing past, as he as he soared though the orchard at the Burrow, his mum underneath him, fretting to come down, and telling Charlie he wasn't old enough…

Getting his Hogwarts letter…

Boarding Hogwarts express, and saying goodbye to his huge family for the first time, sad and excited…

Being made head boy…

The exhilaration of coming top of his year in NEWTS…

Meeting Harry…

Meeting Fleur…

Everything felt so significant, and he knew that know they could make new memories, and he knew that Fleur was the only one to do it with. As the song ended and he kissed fleur before she was swept away for her father/daughter dance, he felt pride in himself and how far he had come. And as his brothers cragged him off to make him down a couple of drinks, he knew he couldn't, and wouldn't have his life any other way.

_AT LAST IT IS DONE! So sorry again about her long absence, but as you can see the speeches were soooooooo hard… please, review! _


	9. deep red velvet

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait once again, but those of you will know who are doing their a-levels (apparently the hardest exams you will ever do) are really really really hard and are killing me lol. Worrying cause I need the grades the go to university. Funnily enough it's the English that's giving me hassle lol._

_Anyway sorry for letting out my problems but hopefully it's explained. I am currently writing 13 stories to be posted, (must of them are one shots) so I am doing something valuable._

**I dedicate this chapter to SARA who is anon reviewer, who told me her favourite story she's read about Charlie was mine. It really made my day (smile) Ron's oldest brothers have always been a pointed interest for me; I always think there's more to them!**

**So Sara, this is for you I hope it makes your expectations!**

**Deep red velvet**

The sky was slowly creping into sunset, and pink sheet hung over the cloud as the sun started to set in the opal-light sky. The sweet smell of roses drifted through the light breeze, ruffling his hair. Charlie took a deep breathe in and let one out.

_It's perfect_

He thought to himself. The nervousness hadn't quite set in yet. It was his nature to be curious and at the moment he wished he had more than two eyes. He was standing on a hill, overlooking the dragon reserve in Romania, the perfect setting. It was the fourteenth of February, valentines day, it seemed the perfect time to do what he was about to do. As he turned around, he saw Bill walking up the centre aisle towards him, looking quite relaxed, the relaxing breeze seemed to have everyone in a state of peacefulness. He was in matching robes to Charlie, a deep red colour, with a white rose pushed through the button hole.

"How you holding up man?" he asked as he reached his younger brother, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine" he said excitedly.

Bill just gave him an odd look. "What? your about to commit yourself to life to one woman, and your fine?"

He shrugged. "What's to be nervous about?" he said calmly, looking around. Oak wooden chairs were in two aisles, separated in parts, with red roses growing in between. He and Bill were standing underneath an arch of red roses, where the ceremony would take place. "I know Rachael is it… there will be no one else". He stated with pure passion and love in his eyes…

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Charlie waited nervously outside the small, tucked away restaurant on the edge of the small town; he was meeting Rachael Mannings there for their first date, his first date… for well… since he had come to Romania. He has seen girls of course, he had gone to enough bars, pubs and clubs with Tom and the other lads to pull girls, loads of them, but he had mainly been caught up with his new life that he loved, as far as he was concerned there was no room for women, then she had to walk in, with her gorgeous brown eyes and golden hair…

He waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands behind his back, biting his lip, certain habits come to the surface when you're scared to death he thought, purposely clamping his mouth shut to prevent himself getting into a habit he hadn't done for at least seven years. He knew he was forgetting something, as he thought his frown deepened… then it hit him, flowers! He quickly took out his wand, and quickly conjured a large bunch of long pink orchids cascading down from a large bunch of purple and white ones that were standing proudly. He smiled in satisfaction; one good thing about being "outdoorsy" as Bill called him, was that he was brilliant at things like this.

There was a faint pop just yards away, and Rachael appeared in front of him, and dazzling smile on her gorgeous face. Charlie looked her up and down and could help but think how beautiful she was. She was wearing a simple outfit, and white, ankle length skirt, and a plain black vest top, yet she was the only woman Charlie had ever laid eyes on for the first time and was immediately smitten. He watched her eye him appreatively, and silently thanked his genes for giving him his tallness and twinkling blue eyes. And his skills in dragon taming to give him his muscle which ran up his arms which were exposed in a simple white short sleeved sweater; and muscled legs showed off with tight fitting jeans.

She turned to face him, smiling widely, and he grinned back sheepishly, reprimanding himself for acting so young about a date. She approached him and he quietly passed over the flowers.

"Oh Charlie they are gorgeous"! And she stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He felt what felt like his stomach doing back flips, and merely held out his arm to escort her into the restaurant. When they approached the front desk he cleared his throat and gave his name. The tall, very thin man looked appraisingly at the list in front of him and shook his head.

"I apologise sir, there is no booking under that name".

Charlie felt completely baffled and grinned at Rachael.

"Sorry about this"

She shrugged and smiled.

"I booked over a week ago" he exclaimed "Charlie Weasley, w-e-a-s-l-e-y, look again".

The waiter frowned but doubled checked the list anyway.

"I'm terribly sorry sir" he said forcing himself to be polite.

He was about to argue, when he felt a tug on his arm,

"No worries we ca go somewhere else" she said breezily. And she led the way back out the door. They made their way up the stretch of road, in between many bars, restaurants and closed shops. They popped into them occasionally but they were all full. They merely enjoyed each otherwise company and they wandered further up, and Charlie occasionally interrupting the conversation with apologies.

"There no need" laughed as they reached the edge of the large park situated just off the main street.

"But now I completely don't have a date planned" he said trying to be upbeat about it

She looked around and spotted a take away, "I see pizza….. And a park bench" she said turning again. Charlie looked at her in disbelief for a minute before grinning.

"Well take a seat my lady, I shall be back momentarily with your cuisine"

"Thank you kind sir" she grinned, curtsying, and sitting on the bench, placing the flowers next to her.

Twenty minutes later he returned with a large pizza, a carton of ice cream, and a large bottle of coke, with two card board cups.

"Best I can do to wine I'm afraid" he joked.

"Oh I love muggle drinks" she exclaimed her eyes lighting up.

"You would definitely get along with my dad" he laughed sitting down and opening the box.

They ate the pizza and ice cream as they chatted ands laughed. When they finished, they both subconsciously made their way on the grass, they lay back to watch the stars as they appeared one by one into the sky, breathing in the cool air.

"I can't remember when I felt so relaxed" she sighed contented.

"Your own fault for being a teacher" he teased, taking her hand carefully.

She gripped back.

After half an hour, he suggested a walk around the large lake at the reserve, which she agreed quite readily to. He jumped to his feet, and too all the rubbish to put in a bin. As he approached however, he did not notice the hive, hovering above, in a branch over looking the tree. Sensing a disturbance, the hive began to buzz slightly, then slowly more and more. He froze in his tracks. He recovered quickly and started to take slow steps back. Then he broke into a full fledged run, he hated bees. After when he was very small and a neighbour destroyed a nest, and they descended upon the burrow. Rachael looked up from collecting her bag and bunch of flowers, and looked up smiling radiantly, until she saw his face. It was pale a panicked. He grabbed her hand, still in running and pulled her along.

"Char..llie… wh..ats" was all she managed to get out and all her response got was ,

"Bees".

She looked behind to see a cloud chasing them. They ran across the park in blind panic, completely unaware of where they were going. When Charlie realised,

"Drop, your flowers" he yelled.

Rachael complied quickly. Half of them attacked the bright bunch of flowers, the other, didn't give up the chase. That's when Charlie saw it. Dragging Rachael now, who was panting heavily, he threw them into the pond residing on the edge of the small wood. They were both dragged down into the cool depths, grabbing each other tighter. After a minute, they both came up, gasping and panting for air. The bees long gone.

"Well we don't need that walk anymore" he tried to joke.

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed "I'm not going to think about what's in here! Never mind what the hell in loo like". Consciously, she sunk lower into the water.

Charlie placed both palms on the bank and dragged himself off, getting to his feet, his legs were stiff, with his already tight jeans sticking to him like a seconds skin, and his shirt now see throw. Dragging back his hair with his palm, he then offered it to Rachael, which she gratefully took. They looked at each other for a long time, water dropping from their hair and eyelashes, and then they quickly looked away.

"Come on I'd better walk you home" he said looking her up and down smiling slightly.

"Yes thanks" she said hugging herself, goose pimples appearing up her arms.

Although it wouldn't do much good, Charlie peeled off his shirt and draped it over her shoulder, and then pulled her in close as he walked her back to her house, and she snuggled into his shoulder.

They reached her front doorstep, and she got out her wand to unlock the door, but didn't make any movement to do so, she was staring up at him expectantly. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, he thought it could go down as the worst date in history, but he realised despite it they had actually had a good time. He bent down and captured her lips with his own. She stepped as close as she could into the kiss, standing on her toes, and pulling him down as her arms snaked around his neck, as his hands found her hips. When they broke apart he shot her a cheeky smile…

"So does this mean the date wasn't a total loss?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled. "It's actually been the most fun I've had for a while" she whispered. He nodded.

"Me too" he agreed.

They stared at each other, lost in each others gaze.

"Right well… id better go in… my hair feels like its been through a sewer". He nodded.

"I'll owl you tomorrow" he promised.

He turned a walked back up the path, turning around when she called him.

"Don't expect the shirt back" she winked cheekily and entered her house. Charlie stood in a daze for a minute, before a large grin spread across his face.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Charlie was pulled from his thoughts as Bill coughed and pointed to the aisle, where the vicar was just coming to an end, and making his way behind the arch of red roses. The sappy smile fell off his face and he stood up with bill, turning around and noticing for the first time how many people were actually there, and gulped. He caught his mother's eye and she burst into tears, making him panic a little bit more. Then suddenly, the cortex of harps they had hired started to play a small, calming tune, which sent him into breathlessness, as the flower girl came down the aisle. Rachael had asked her best friend Ruby to be maid of honour, and her daughter, and Rachael's god daughter Chloe to be flower girl. She came down the aisle, her mousy hair in a French plait; her brown eyes alight with nerves. He tried to send her a reassuring smile but couldn't get up the nerve. Her dress was white, a light cotton dress with a bell skirt with a large satin red bow around the middle wearing a crown of red roses, and a red rose on a chain which was her present. Every few steps she threw red rose petals to the ground.

"Bill what am I doing" he whispered in panic.

Bill turned to look at him, panic flashing in his own eyes. So far, his brother had managed to make his job easy, now he was actually going to make it what seemed like as complete chore.

"Charlie what are you saying" he said in a low voice.

"Bill I'm completely petrified, it's only just hit me! What the hell am I doing?"

Bill gripped his shoulder, "Charlie what did you just tell me when I asked if you were ok?"

By this point Charlie began to watch the bridesmaids and ushers as they began their descent, first came Fred and Angelina, followed by George and Alicia, as Charlie began to speak Ron and Hermione and began their walk, meeting at the top. All the ushers were dressed in the same red robes, and all the bridesmaids, were in deep red velvet dresses, the shoulders were off the shoulder with a deep plunge neck, which gather material representing roses along the top. The skirt was fitted with a split that stopped at the knee. All their hair was identical, with four large knots meeting in the middle on the back the head, decorated with a red rose. And they all carried a bunch of red rose buds with carnations.

"Well I love… her" he replied gulping slightly.

"Exactly" Bill replied. "Take it from someone who knows" he whispered back as he watched his own wife make her decent on the arm of Charlie's best friend Tom, love shining in his eyes, Charlie followed his gaze, and knew what his brother had was special. "As soon as you see Rachael, your nerves will vanish… if they don't… maybe you shouldn't be doing this" he said quite seriously.

Charlie gulped with even more nerves as he watch Harry and Ginny Joining the queues standing behind him and Bill, and little Chloe.

Finally ruby reached the end, her own dark brown hair coiled in to the same do, she wink at him as she took her place in front of Angelina, ready to take Rachael flowers. Suddenly, the music stopped, and then the bridal march started, everyone rose, and their heads turned. Rachael appeared at the top, with her father, and Charlie felt the breath leave his body along with his nerves. Bill smirked at his brother, as his expression screamed he wanted to run to her. She wore a traditional white dress, the top was similar to that of her bridesmaids, but the skit was very big and made of lots of netted material, she carried a large bunch of red roses and her hair was curled and left over her shoulders with the veil remaining short and held in position with a crown of rubies. Charlie took a step forward to take her hand, love shining from his eyes, as her father gave him her hand, and taking a step back as they took their places underneath the arch of red roses.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

As the pink and gold deepened in the sky, everyone was seated, with a flute of champagne as Rachael's father rose to speak. They were under a huge marquee that had been erected just past where the ceremony was. The dance floor was just behind it, directly under what would be the glowing moon. The tables were decorated in white table cloths, with a slim tall vase on each containing one white rose, and one red one. On the head table sat, the newly married couple, the best man, maid of honour and both sets of parents. Ruby occasionally looked at her daughter who only knew a few of the children who she was sat with, but seemed to be having a fabulous time.

Craig Manning took his position somewhat nervously, as Bill tapped his glass, and everyone looked expectantly at him.

" It's a father's most confusing job, when your child grows up, it's a range of conflicting emotions, proud, yet still protective, I still feel as though Rachael is my little girl, a small, tiny helpless figure placed into my arms, and I vowed then and there that nothing would harm her. Which is why I am glad she found Charlie, he is someone who I know is going to be there for her no matter what, ever since she met him, Charlie has been a constant figure in her life, and I think I have got to know him well enough to know, how much he loves her in return. There would be no one else id let take my place as the number one man in my daughters affections… so ill simply close this my saying to my beautiful baby girl Rachael and her new husband". Every rose and drank, with an applause following.

Charlie stood next, keeping a hand on his wife's shoulder, despite being obviously nervous, his grin was bigger than anyone remembered seeing it.

"Well most of you were here just under a year ago when my brother married, and I had to make a speech… I hate speaking in public, and that experience has prepared me very little, so I think I'll make this brief… "

A "Good" came from either Fred or George on the bridal party table.

"I first met Rachael when she walked in to the dragon reserve, and I was on the front desk, a job we all loath" he inclined his head to where all the keepers, apart from a few, who didn't know Charlie, and were in charge of the dragons were sat. "She bought in a box of eggs, and that was it. Ever since then she has been on my mind constantly. I will never be able to look at another common welsh green again the same!" he said with a grin. "She has been there for me, like no other and has helped me through some difficulties, and I'm hoping I've offered her the same support and love. As you all no, I left my position here in August, and have never looked back! It is something I loved to do, but I couldn't put her through any more worry, she is my new passion. Although she will never be able to cure me loving anything that could be dangerous." He grinned sheepishly. "I'm planning on several water sports in turkey, which I'm sure will give her several heart attacks" he said with a grin. "But I can safely say that without a doubt, proposing to her was one of the hardest, and what felt like most dangerous things I have faced. And when she said yes was the biggest adrenaline rush! So id like you all to raise your glasses to my lovely new wife, with her dangerous situations aren't necessary so I suppose she is saving my life" he finished with a grin as everyone laughed and stood with their drinks.

Bill stood next, and Charlie seemed to sink lower in his seat, "Aww look at him already embarrassed" he teased, as everyone chuckled. "Right well unlike my little brother I love an audience" he wiggled his eyebrows at his wife who rolled her eyes a smile playing about her lips. "Believe it or not Charlie is my earliest memory. Two years old, and a little pink thing, with my hair, being placed in my lap. I barely got the concept he was my brother, but I remember feeling a rush of protectiveness. I have always shared a bond with Charlie, its impossible not to with our age difference, both of us relied on to keep our brothers and sister in line" he grinned at the table, where he was met by four angry tongues. "All I remember all my life, id Bill and Charlie, or if you're my mother, "WILLIAM ARTHUR AND CHARLES CHRISPTHOR" great way with words my mum" he said winking at her. She scowled, not liking his impression of her voice. "it seems strange that we both now have separate lives, and id like to say with a new life comes forgetting the old… but I couldn't disappoint you people on this fine day so I thought id start with Charlie's first girlfriend, Grace farley if I remember correctly. His third year at Hogwarts…" Rachael gave him a side ways look. "Now unfortunately we Weasley men aren't exactly known for our tact, and Charlie could simply not break up with her, so he avoided her as much as possible. Going to the hospital wing with self inventing illnesses, pretending to be asleep when she came to see him…. This went on for a few weeks, until the twins, no settled into their pranking regime, decided to step in, and give him a truth potion" Bill shook his head sadly.\"poor Grace, I've never seen some one so distraught" humour was reflected in his eyes. The twins were howling as they remembered that particular good prank. At twelve year olds they held no morals. "we know everything about each other, I know about his different fears, from the garden gnomes when he was four, to father Christmas when he was five, to then pixies when he was seven then two bees" he smiled in remembrance, "I remember all the accidents he's ever had on a broom, including the one where he was showing off for a girl who wouldn't go out with him and he crashed into the teacher's stand" the table of Charlie's friends was in uproar. "then there was that ever so momentous occasion when we all played truth or dare with a new potion that had come out, ensuring that the person had to do whatever you told them, and trust me when I say on Charlie's behalf, do not try to seduce Minerva MaGonagall" everyone laughed even the lady in question who was sitting on a table of order members. "So I suppose id better leave it there before he disowns me… but I'm available for other parties" he grinned. "On that final note ill leave out the wisdom of marriage, because I have yet to come across any, and wish Charlie and Rachael lots of happiness in their future!"

Everyone applauded, before music restarted and Charlie led Rachael to the path over grass for the night. The moon had now risen into the slowly darkening sky, and there was a faint glow as the dragon below breathed fire. As the music started, _the way you look tonight_ , Rachael contently laid her head on Charlie's chest as he guide her around the dance floor as everyone watched, and he remembered everything that had lead him to this moment…

Percy being laid into his arms……. Followed by the twins Ron and Ginny, that protectiveness kicking in….

Looking up to Bill… in whatever time frame and whatever the situation.

Being attacked by the garden gnomes….

The swarm of bees……..

Leaving Hogwarts… excited to be following Bill….. The complete madness as everyone thought he was crazy for not taking the qudditch career…….

His training at the reserve and watching his first hatching….

Meeting Harry……

Meeting Rachael….

All feelings of helplessness love and pride mixed together as he thought about everyone he loved most in the world. And as he looked down into Rachael's eyes, he knew everything was in her……..

Author note:

_Whoooooo can you believe I've finished! I've rushed tog et his done so its not as good as my last one, I'm just coming up to my last exam, but I wont have time after because I'm off on holiday with my friends! Whoooooo can't believe I'm going to be deprived for ten days from fan fiction sites….. I might take the actual books to keep me sane…. Or insane rather. Anyway, hopefully ill get a one shot up before I go to keep you entertained and ill have freds wedding up soon after I get back_

_Please review_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
